


The Two That Changed The Fandom

by RachelANDChesca (BlackParadise)



Series: The Two and The Fandom [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackParadise/pseuds/RachelANDChesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Sanders and Nathalie Johnson are different. They tend to attempt things no one else will do, and normally fail abysmally. But they just laugh it off. The are two crazy, hyperactive girls with massive spirits. Both had had hard pasts, until they found each other. But when a certain boy band enters their lives, they don't know what they are getting into. The boy band, not the girls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please... I Want Potatoes

Elizabeths POV

 

"NAT" I screamed, running up the stairs. "WHAT" She screamed back. "WHERE ARE THE POTATOES?" I ran back down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Unfortunately I forgot that I had shut the door behind me, and was going to fast to stop. "OWWWWWWWWW" I screamed. "YOU ARE OKAY, GET UP" Nat yelled, running up behind me and opening the door before running into the kitchen. "WE HAVE NO POTATOES" she screamed, running back out and past where I still lay on the floor. "GET UP WOMAN, WE'RE GOING POTATO SHOPPING". And then she kicked me, my best friend. *tear slips down face*. Okay, it was only lightly. 

She ran upstairs to get her shoes, while I made my way to the door. As I was about to open it, it was broken down from the outside revealing four masked figures.

I moved backwards slightly, before turning and running up the stairs screaming. I didn't want the masked figures to know what I was saying, so I yelled in Italian, which both Nathalie and I knew, thankfully. "CI SONO PERSONE STRANE IN CASA" (THERE ARE STRANGE PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE)

"CHE TIPO DI GENTE STRANA" (WHAT KIND OF STRANGE PEOPLE) She yelled back. "CHE INDOSSANO MASCHERE E GUARDARE RACCAPRICCIANTE E MI STANNO INSEGUENDO" (THEY ARE WEARING MASKS AND LOOK CREEPY AND THEY'RE CHASING ME). I ran into her room, the four people running after me. She considered for a moment, then, "ESEGUIRE!!!!" (run). I complied and we sprinted towards the fire escape. I was tackled to the ground. "SONO GIU, MI HANNO PRESO, SALVA TE STESSO" (I'M DOWN, THEY GOT ME, SAVE YOURSELF). 

One of the others ones tackled Nat to the ground and no matter how much we thrashed around, they wouldn't let us go. "What language are they speaking?" One of the masked men asked, hoisting me into his arms after another one tied my wrists and ankles together. Nathalie was also tied up, being acrried by another one. Since there was no hope, I decided to strike up a civilised conversation. Not with the creepy kidnapper dudes, but with Nat.

"Allora, come sta andando la vita per te?" (So, how's life going for you?) I said in a polite tone. She looked over at me, "Abbastanza bene, a parte il fatto che stiamo attualmente essere rapiti" (Pretty good, apart from the fact we are currently being kidnapped) she replied, smiling and I laughed. 

"WHAT ARE THEY SAYING? DO THEY EVEN SPEAK ENGLISH?" The person carrying Nat yelled, making me jump. "Jesus dude, no need to shout" I said, in plain old english. "What language were you speaking?" The guy asked, as we were placed into a car. There was a fifth guy in the drivers seat. "Italian, its a good language" I said, as they took their masks off.

I shared a glance with Nat, she recognized them too. "Can I just ask?" She spoke up, "But why the hell did One Direction just kidnap us?"


	2. 'You were kidnapped and decided to dance?'

Nathalies POV

"I have no idea unfortunately." Lizzy said answering my question. We both stared at the boys who looked around awkwardly, avoiding our stares.

"Well?" I asked.

"We..um kidnapped you because..." I stopped paying attention as I felt a sharp needle prick my arm. I turned to see Harry with an empty syringe. I glared at him and the other boys as I fell unconcious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came to, I saw Lizzy staring at me.

"Why, hello there good sir." I said in a posh accent.

"I AM NOT A SIR! HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled

"BECAUSE I AM A POTATO!" I yelled back.

NO YOU ARE A PEACH!" She screamed.

"OH YEAH! SILLY ME. Wanna dance to some music?" I asked completely changing the subject. I grabbed my ipod out of my pocket and placed it on a table. 'I Would' by One Direction came on. 

I beckoned Lizzy towards me and we started to do a tango crossed with being a physcopathic mainiac that likes to eat crocodile teeth.

"That is an awesome simile!" Lizzy yelled over the music. "THANKS!" I yelled back. We were so busy dancing that we didn't notice the boys come in until the music suddenly stopped.

"Hey we were listening to that!" Lizzy and I yelled in sync.

"You were kidnapped, and you decided to dance?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" Lizzy replied and I snatched my Ipod back off Liam. I pressed play and jumped on the bed singing into my ipod. Liam grabbed it off me again and pressed pause. I gave him the puppy eyes.

"Don't you want to know why we kidnapped you?" Liam asked.

"Ooooh yes plese." Me and Lizzy said in sync, sitting down on the floor before yelling "STORY TIME STORY TIME YAY YAY YAY!"

"Well, basically, Louis dared Harry to kidnap a girl from a random house, Harry recurited us and we ended up kidnapping both of you." Niall explained

"OH OKAY!!!" I yelled. "Can I have my ipod back?" I said as I once again took my ipod before running out of the room. I found down the stairs. "VICTORY!" I yelled. I went to go down the stairs and tripped over a shoe. I tumbled down the stairs and landed on the suddenly very hard ground. I heard people come down the stairs but I couldn't be stuffed opening my eyes.

"Um, girl, are you okay?" Someone asked. I didn't bother replying.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard Lizzy screech. She bent down next to me. I gripped her fingers slightly and hoped she would get the hint. She gripped back, meaning she understood and screamed "NO! COME ON WAKE UP PLEASE." She started fake sobbing whilst shaking me. The boys came back over and did something that I couldn't see. One of them tried to pick me up, and I opened my eyes, and attempted to stand up. Unfortuantely, my knee gave out and I fell on the ground. "I'm sorry bum." I whispered. Harry looked at me weirdly and I pulled a weird face. Someone picked me up and carried me to the couch.

When we got to the couch I was gently placed down and I winced. My bum really hurt.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked.

"NO I HAVEN'T HAD A POTATO IN HOURS! I NEED POTATO!" I yelled. Everyone but Lizzy looked at me weirdly. She came over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You really okay?" She whispered in my ear. "Not really." I whispered back. "Okay, I'll figure out something." She whispered back. I lay down and tried to find a comfortable position to lie in. It didn't really work. The boys put a movie on and Lizzy came and sat on the ground next to the couch. We spent most of the movie whispering to each other in Italian.

When the movie finished I attempted to get up. Note the emphasis on attempted. I managed to sit up, but then Liam picked me up and carried me back to the room which me and Lizzy had woken up in. I was placed down on a bed before Lizzy kicked the boys out.

When we were sure that the boys had gone, Lizzy shut the door, turned the lights on and came over to me.

"What hurts." She asked

"My knee, back and ribs." I answered wincing. "Okay I'm going to go get some ice." She said and she disappeared off.

She came back a few minutes later with some frozen veges. She placed them on the areas that were sore.

"Try and get some sleep." She murmured.

"Night, I whispered, as I fell asleep.


	3. Some Days, I Just Wanna... Fly?

Lizzy's POV

We woke up the next morning and thankfully Nat was feeling much better. We were currently sitting around a coffee table, the boys had brought us down here for a reason, what it was we didn't know. 

"Girls, since you know us, and you have seen our faces, we can't let you go. Our tour continues tomorrow and we have to take you two with us. We fly out tonight." I stood up. "No, no way, I'm not leaving New Zealand" I tried to keep myself calm, but it wasn't really working. "You have to" Liam said, standing up as well. "NO" Nat screamed, standing up as well, "You can't take me away from New Zealand. I can't leave my parents." She began to cry, and I wrapped my arm around her. "I'm sorry girls, but you have no choice, you are coming on tour with us, whether you like it or not" Louis spoke this time.

Louis and Liam advanced towards us, and we backed away, scared. Louis lept forward suddenly and tackled me to the ground. I wrestled with him, knowing what he was trying to do. I saw the glint of the needle and I dodged. I saw Nat fighting with Liam. She seemed to be winning. Then Zayn snuck up behind her and grabbed her. He distracted Nat long enough for Liam to get the needle in. I watched her go limp, falling backwards. Liam caught her, and carefully laid her down on the couch. I kept fighting, even though it was five against one. But then Louis froze.

I looked at his face, then followed his line of site downwards, to where my shirt had ridden up slightly. I took one hand off where I was pushing on Louis and pulled the fabric down again. Harry walked up, obviously having seen something. He grabbed my arms, holding them above me on the ground. Louis was straddling me, and he slowly pulled up my shirt. I tried to break Louis grip but I couldn't . I heard Louis gasp and knew that I was too late. "Louis, you need to put her under, we have a plane to catch" I heard Niall say from behind me. Louis nodded, still staring at my stomach. He grabbed the needle again and carefully injected me with the liquid. I blacked out, the last thing I saw was him looking at me pitifully.

 

I woke up on a plane, my arms tied to the seat with cable ties. Which means escape is impossible, cause nobody can break through those. I saw Nat tied next to me, and then i noticed she was awake. "Nat" I whispered and she turned to me. "They saw them, they saw my stomach". "Oh sweety, I would hug you but, I'M POTATO TIED TO A CHAIR IN A POTATO AEROPLANE" She yelled the last part, causing all the boys to walk over, confused expressions on their faces. "She doesn't swear" I explained. They nodded and Liam spoke up, "We will untie you as soon as we are in the air, cause you can't run away then".

They all walked off, and Nat was untied and taken to be tied to a chair up the front of the plane, which now I come to think of it, was empty. Louis sat in Nat's now vacated seat and turned to me. Here it comes. "Why are there scars all over your stomach?" he demanded. "That's private" I snapped, attempting to turn away, except, you know, I was tied to a chair. 

"Why won't you tell me?" He said, more gentle and caring this time. "Because they are private" I said again. We sat in silence for a while, and then the plane took off. Louis undid my bindings and I stood up to go join Nat. He grabbed my wrist as I stood up, "Lizzy" He urged, how did he know my name? "Do you cut?" He whispered. I didn't answer, but turned away and walked up the aisle to Nat's seat, tears pouring down my face. I sat down beside her and her hands wrapped around me. 

We sat there for a while, me crying, her comforting me. Then Nat nudged me. "It's 10pm" She muttered and I sighed. "Bathroom" Nat said and I stood up, making my way to the bathroom, whilst she followed. Once we were locked in, she turned to me. "C'mon, you know the drill, bracelets off" I pulled my bracelets off and she inspected my wrists. "Now your shirt" She commanded. I pulled my shirt off, exposing my stomach. There was three cuts from two nights ago, but none fresher those.

She pulled me into a hug. "Good girl" she whispered into my hair. We went back to our seats and all the boys atred at us. "Why do girls go into bathrooms together?" Asked Niall looking confused. "Well, Katie went alone and got cursed, Hermione went alone and get attacked by a troll. Myrtle went alone and DIED, so, we go in pairs" I sassed. "She is obsessed with Harry Potter" Commented Nat, at which point looks of understanding shone on their faces. 

I sat down in the window seat, and Nat sat in the middle seat. Louis came back over and plonked down in the aisle seat. "Lizzy, you didn't answer my question" He chastised. "Maybe she didn't want to" Snapped Nat, placing her body in such a way that he couldn't see me. "Liam" Louis called, "Can you take Nat to the back of the plane please?" Liam came over and pulled Nat away, and Louis moved into the middle seat, blocking me in. 

"Lizzy, I'll ask again. Do you cut?". I looked down at my hands, tears dripping down my face and nodded. "Why?" He urged, seeming desperate almost. I stayed quiet, hoping he would leave me be. I could hear Nat screaming for them to leave me alone. "Lizzy, why?" Louis urged once more. I gnored him and turned to the window, staring out of it, still crying silently. Louis reached around me and closed the blind. I curled up into a ball, still facing the window. "I'm not leaving until you tell me" he said, getting comfortable.

After about an hour I stood up and tried to push past him. He stood up as well, and forced me back into my seat. "Zayn, can you pass me the cable ties please?" He asked and Zayn handed them over. Louis secured one of my arms to the seat. Still I stayed silent.

"Why won't you tell me?" He said quietly, interuppting the silence. "Because it's none of your buisness" I snapped back at him. 

"We are landing soon" Yelled Harry down the plane, and Louis sighed. He pulled out another syringe and injected me with it. "Sorry" he whispered to me, as my eyelids drooped.


	4. I Don't Like Louis

Nathalies POV

I was annoyed. Seriously annoyed. I had just been drugged by five creeps, and now I was tied to an aeroplane seat. Lizzy was still asleep, so I decided to watch her like she had done to me yesterday.

When she came to, she looked up and me and muttered "They saw it. They saw my stomach." I looked at her and shock and rubbed my forehead. This wasn't good.

We took off and the boys untied us. They sent me to the front of the plane and Louis took my seat. He started talking to Lizzy and her face dropped. She said something short back, and Louis asked something else. She got up, stormed past him and came and sat next to me.

"It's 10:00pm. Bathroom." I said knowing that she would know what I meant. She sighed and got up with me. We went to the bathroom. "You know the drill." I said. She took her bracelets off and I checked her wrists and they were clear, thankfully. I told her to lift up her shirt, and there was nothing other than the ones she created a couple of days ago. "Good girl." I whispered pulling her into a hug. I didn't know what I would do if one of the boys caught her.

We came into the cabin to find all the boys staring at us. "Why are girls so obsessed with going to the bathroom in pairs?" Niall muttered

Well Katie went alone and got cursed, Hermione went alone and got attacked by a troll and Myrtle went alone and got killed." Lizzy sassed. I barely held back a giggle as the boys stared at her weirdly. "She loves Harry Potter." I explained and went to go sit in my seat.

Louis came over and told Lizzy "You didn't answer my question." Liz looked panicked so I answered for her, "Maybe she didn't want to." I sassed angrily. Louis called Liam over to take me away. Liam grabbed me and started dragging me away. As he pulled I heard Louis ask "Do you cut?" I looked at Lizzy and saw that she nodded, on the verge of tears. "LET ME GO!" I yelled losing it. How dare he ask such personal questions, it isn't any of his buisness. Liam kept a strong hold on me and eventually managed to tie me to a seat at the back. I screamed incomprehensible words, trying to annoy the boys but they all ignored me.

About an hour later I saw Lizzy try to push past Louis. He grabbed her and put her back in her seat. I heard her say "It's not your buisness angrily, and I saw Liam pass yet another syringe to Louis. He then came over to me, and injected me with it. I scowled and kicked the seat infront of me, as I drifted into blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came to, I saw that I was in a bunk. I sat up and looked around. I was on a bus. The One Direction Tour Bus. "Potatoes." I muttered. I looked across from the bunk and saw that Lizzy was on a bunk opposite me. I got up and went over to her. She was facing the wall and I could tell she was awake. I sat down on the bed and she looked over her shoulder. Her face was red and wet from tears and she was clutching the edge of the duvet.

"Come here." I said. She turned around and ignored me. "Lizzy, come on." I pleaded.

"No, you'll be disappointed." She whispered.

"Come on Lizzy, let's go to the bathroom." I said not wanting to wake the boys. She nodded her head and we quietly got up. When we found the bathroom, I gently pushed her inside and locked the door.

"Let me see." I said. Lizzy reluctantly took off her bracelets and I saw five new cuts. "Lizzy." I said sadly, hugging her.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She stuttered out. "It's just Louis questioning me today. It just made me want it so badly."   
"Hey Liz, it's okay. You will get over this." I said as I broke away from the hug to look for some gauze. I found some and bandaged up her wrists. 'Remember to either take it off before you get up, or find something long sleeved." I said as I turned out the light and led Lizzy back to bed. I sat beside her murmuring words of encouragement to her until she fell asleep. I felt someone watching me but I ignored it.

As soon as Lizzy fell asleep, I turned around to see Louis staring at me. He had gotten down from his bunk and was standing near the archway that led to the next 'room'. I pushed him against the frame and snarled, "Don't demand answers out of Lizzy. She is fragile, and she does not need personal questioning from someone that kidnapped her and took her to wherever the heck we are. You had no right and I doubt you ever will, so just leave her alone." Louis nodded, a slightly scared look in his eyes and I released him stalking back to my own bunk and pulled the covers up. I stayed awake for the rest of the night, thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days.

The next morning

I rolled over, groaning as someone poked my back. I saw it was Niall. "Morning." He said brightly. "Morning." I said in a falsely happy voice, before getting up, slapping him and walking into the kitchen. I saw Louis there and scowled. Lizzy was also there, eating cereal, on the opposite chair to Louis'.

I sat down next to Lizzy and she looked up at me. "Did you sleep?" She asked knowing that I had a tendency to not sleep when I was worried. I shook my head and stole a cornflake. She sighed and turned back to her cereal. When she finished we all migrated to the lounge type room. Louis sat at the opposite end of the room to Lizzy and she asked "What did you do to him?"  
"I told him to stay away from you." I replied


	5. Leave Her Alone!

Lizzy's POV

I was sitting in the kitchen when Nat came in. "Did you sleep? I asked, knowing that when she was worried she wouldn't sleep. She shook her head and stole I cornflake. I sighed and finished my cereal. 

We sat down in the lounge room, and Louis sat as far as he could from me. I saw him glancing uneasily at Nat and I turned to her. "What did you do to Louis?" I asked. "I told him to stay away from you" She replied. I smiled weakly, "Thanks".

Liam left the room, only to come storming back in a second or so later. "WHY IS THERE BLOOD IN THE BATHROOM?" He screamed, red in the face. I exchanged a glance with Nat, and she grimaced. Louis coughed slightly. "Do you know why, Louis?" Liam turned on him. "It's nothing to do with me, ask the girls" He said, still staring at me. "Girls, do you know something about this?". We shook our heads and I pulled my shirt sleeve down anxiously. I could see Liam's eyes zero in on the action. "Lizzy" he said sternly, "Is the blood yours?" He advanced slowly. I shok my head frantically, although that convinced no one. He came closer and I jumped up, racing to the bathroom. "POTATOES" I heard Nat yell as she ran after me.

I locked myself in, and curled up in a fetal position on the floor. "Lizzy, open the door" I heard Nat say. I began to sob. I couldn't cope with this, not with everything out. "Lizzy, don't do it" I heard her say. "Don't do what?" I think Liam asked. I crawled to the draws, where I found a razor. I broke off a blade, pushing it into my wrist quickly. I let out a gasp of pain. "DAMMIT, LIZZY YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW. STOP, LIZZY, STOP." Nat screamed through the door. Then the door fell down.

 

Liam's POV

 

We had just finished breakfast, and were moving into the lounge room. I needed to go to the bathroom, so I broke off from the group heading to the bathroom. I was just about to sit down when I noticed a smear of blood on the sink. I stormed out to the living room. "WHY IS THERE BLOOD IN THE BATHROOM?" I screamed. I saw the girls exchange a glance, and Louis coughed. "Do you know why, Louis?" I turned to him, inspecting him for any trace of blood. "It's nothing to do with me, ask the girls" He said, for once completely serious. "Girls, do you know something about this?" I said. I saw Lizzy shift anxiously and pull her shirt sleeve down. "Lizzy" I said, advancing towards her, "Is the blood yours?". She shook her head, frantically, in way that made it obvious she was lying. I stepped closer and she jumped up, sprinting to the bathroom. "POTATOES" Yelled Nat, chasing after her. She arrived just in time to hear the lock click.

"Lizzy, open the door" Nat said. We heard Lizzy start sobbign on the otherside and Nat stepped closer to the door. "Lizzy, don't do it". I looked at her confused, "Don't do what?" I asked. She stayed silent, and we we quiet enough to hear a small snap from inside the bathroom, then a gasp of pain. Nat went crazy, pounding on the door. "DAMMIT, LIZZY YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, STOP, LIZZY, STOP" Nat screamed. I had seen enough, and shoulder barged the door. 

It flew open and revealed Lizzy, leaning against the sink, blood pouring down her wrist. "Lizzy" Nat screamed, running up and dropping to her knees next to Lizzy, pulling her into her arms. I bandaged her wrist, noticing a bandage in the same place on her other wrist. I lifted her up and carried her to her bed, past all of the other boys, who gasped when they saw her. I lay her down on the bed, and then pulled Nat outside, pushing her up against the wall.

"What the hell was that all about?" I demanded.


	6. Comforting

Nathalies POV

"What the hell was that about?" Liam yelled.

"Ask Louis, it's his fault." I muttered.

"WHAT?!?" Liam yelled

"I SAID ASK LOUIS!" I yelled matching his tone and sound. I heard a whimper from the bedroom and I tried to push Liam away. He held on firmly.

"What. Happened?" He asked again, snarling.

"What does it look like?" I sighed

"It looks like she cut herself."

"Oh my god he has a brain." I muttered. "Now can you please let me go. I need to talk with Lizzy."

"Not until you tell me every detail." Liam answered.

"Fine. She had a horrible life. She cuts. She was getting better before Louis interrogated her but now she is really bad again. Done." I said annoyed

"More detail. Why was her life bad? What caused her to cut? What does Louis have to do with it?" Liam demanded.

"NO! Not until I can see Lizzy. I need to talk to her!" I yelled finding the strength to push Liam off me and dashing into the bedroom.

"HEY!" I heard Liam yell, but I ignored him. I hopped onto Lizzy's bunk and pulled the privacy curtain shut. I turned to face her and she looked away ashamed and terrified.

"They can't know. They can't." She muttered.

I pulled her into a big hug and I whispered, "It's okay. They don't know everything. It's okay." She looked up at me, her face filled with pain. "Why did you yell?" She asked quietly. "Because Liam wouldn't let me come to you." I said as I pushed her hair out of the way. I hugged her tighter and she eventually hugged me back, still crying.

We sat there just hugging for about ten minutes. Eventually Lizzy pulled back, looked up at my eyes and asked, "Why? Why do you bother with me? I'm just a stupid, suicidal, pathetic teenager."

I looked at her shocked. "Never say that. You aren't stupid, you aren't suicidal and you certainly are not pathetic. You are smart, beautiful, kind, sweet and the best friend I could ever ask for. I don't put up with you, because that implies I don't like you. I love you like a sister and you I want to help you get through this. You can break free. You don't need a razor to let out your emotional pain. You can tell me. You know that I will never ever judge you. You helped me when I was going through a bad time and now I'm helping you. You are the best friend I have ever had." I said, meaning every word. She just looked at me and hugged me.  
"You are the best friend too." She said. I heard a rustle from behind the curtain and I sighed. I pulled the curtain back to find the boys sitting on my bed listening. "HONEST TO GOD. GO AWAY. WE ARE HAVING A PRIVATE CONVERSATION AND YOU DON'T EVEN RESPECT US ENOUGH TO NOT EAVESDROP!" I yelled angrily.

"WELL TELL US WHAT IS GOING ON AND WE WON'T HAVE TOO." Louis and Liam yelled, causing Lizzy to flinch. I pulled her closer and yelled to them, "I WILL NOT TELL YOU UNTIL I TRUST YOU! YOU KIDNAPPED US, YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US! WE HAVE PRIVACY RIGHTS AND YOU SHOULD RESPECT THEM!" I finished ranting and pulled the curtain back across.

"I'm sorry Lizzy. I didn't mean to get so loud." I said as she cowered behind me. I knew that her parents had always yelled and it made her uneasy.

"It's okay. Thanks for getting rid of them." She said giving a weak smile. "It's okay, they were starting to bug me aswell. Now i'm going to go to the bathroom. Stay here and yell out if anyone comes to talk to you." I said as I got up and left. I was almost at the bathroom when I felt someone push me against a wall.

"Tell us what happened!" Liam and Louis snarled.

Fudgenuts.


	7. The Truth

Lizzy's POV

 

Nat got up to go to the bathroom. I was snuggling into the blankets when I heard a thump, and then two voices snarl "Tell us what happened". I pulled myself out of bed, staggering past the other boys who were still sitting on Nat's bunk. They were in the hallway outside the bathroom, and Liam and Louis had pushed Nat against a wall. I could see her thinking, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation. I leaned against the wall, the blood loss starting to affect me. 

"Tell us" Liam urged. "Leave her alone" I said as firmly as I could, which wasn't much. They all turned to me. "Not until she tells us what happened, or you can" Louis snarled. That was when I snapped. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE" I yelled, attempting to push Liam off Nat. "We want to know" Louis said. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. EVERY DAY SINCE I WAS SEVEN, MY DAD WOULD BEAT ME, TELL I'M WORTHLESS, THAT I SHOULD JUST GO AND DIE. AND THEN WHEN I WAS FIFTEEN HE BEGAN RAPING ME. SO YES, I CUT, I CUT TO GET RID OF THE MEMORIES. I CUT, BECAUSE THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS BEEN NICE TO ME IN YEARS IS NAT. I CUT BECAUSE I AM WORTHLESS, BECAUSE I DO DESERVE TO DIE" I screamed, before bolting out the door, and into the street. I staggered down the street, wanting to put as much distance between myself and that bus as possible.

I could hear Nat screaming, and from what I heard, someone was holding her back, stopping her from escaping. I felt myself getting woozy and I slowed down, trying not to pass out. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me to a stop. I struggled, trying to get away. "Lizzy, stop" Louis, of course it was Louis, muttered, lifting me into the air. He placed me over his shoulder, carrying me back to the bus. He walked through the door and I saw Nat calm down slightly, although she kept fighting against Zayn, who was pinning her to the couch. Louis kept carrying me, until we reached the bunkroom. He put me down on the bed, and sat next to me. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to tell us. I had no idea" I stayed silent, not wanting to talk to him. "Lizzy, you can keep pushing us away. I know we only just met you, but we can help. Let us in, talk to us" He said quietly, reaching his hand out and stroking the hair off my forehead. "Please Lizzy" He pleaded. I sat up, and hugged him. He hugged back, surprised. "Thank you" I whispered, "No one, apart from Nat, has said anything like that to me, everyone pushed me away". "We are going to help you, all of us, and Nat" Louis whispered, tucking me into bed. He pressed his lips to my forehead in a friendly manner. 

He stood up to leave, but I reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Stay please?" I begged, and set sat back down. "I want Nat" I whispered. He nodded. "NAT, LIZZY WANTS YOU" He yelled, and I froze, beginning to hyperventilate. Nat came running in. "What did you do?" She advanced on Louis, as I tried to control my breathing. "I dunno, she was fine and she asked me to get you and so I yelled for you to come" Louis said frantically. "Yelling freaks her out, her father used to yell, before he beat her" Nat explained, coming over to me and pulling me into a hug. "Sssh, Lizzy, he's not going to hurt you, your dad is in jail, he can't hurt you. Deep breaths Liz, deep breaths" She rubbed my back as my breathing slowed.


	8. Secrets

"LIZZY!" I yelled as she ran out the door. I tried to follow her but someone was holding me back. "LEMME GO!" I yelled writhing and kicking, trying to get free. It was pointless though, Zayn had too hard a grip. I kept fighting hoping to get free.

A couple of minutes later Louis came back with Lizzy over his shoulder. I calmed down slightly, knowing that she was semi safe. Zayn kept me held down as Louis disappeared into the bedroom with Lizzy. Liam came over to me and said, "Look, I'm sorry that it came to that but we had to know, how else are we supposed to help?"

'Help? She doesn't need your help. She needs a stable home with people who love her, in a country she likes, and it would really help if we weren't kidnapped and taken to wherever the heck we are."

"We are in America and i'm sorry that it turned out this way."

"No you aren't." I snarled.

"NAT, LIZZY WANTS YOU!" I heard Louis yell. Zayn finally let me go and I ran into the bedroom, to find that Louis was sitting on Lizzy's bed confused, and Lizzy was hyperventialting.

"What did you do?" I asked getting closer to Louis.

"I dunno, She was fine and then she asked me to get you, so I yelled for you to come."

"Yelling freaks her out. Her father used to yell before he beat her." I explained as I went to comfort Lizzy.

"Shh Lizzy, he's not going to hurt you, your dad is in jail, he can't hurt you. Deep breaths Liz, deep breaths." I said as I hugged her. She calmed down slightly. "Come on, just relax and lie down, you need to rest, you lost a fair bit of blood this time." I said as Louis got up. He left the room quietly and I let Lizzy lie down. "Just go to sleep." I told her. She nodded slightly falling asleep very quickly.

As soon as Lizzy fell asleep I went back into the lounge area. I knew I would have to deal with the boys sometime and doing it whilst Lizzy is asleep was probably best.

The boys all stared at me as I came in, and all of them but Liam got up and left without a word. Liam beckoned me over to the main couch and I went and sat down.

"I'm sorry for trying to get the information out. I really am." He said sincerely.

"I know you are, and I'm sorry about yelling and screaming at you. I was just so worried about Lizzy." I explained.

"I know you were and I understand. You are so tough going through that with her and being the only one. The only one that sorts her out when she cuts, the only one that comforts her, the only one that can calm her down, the only one helping her get out of it. I really admire that about that.

I nodded in acknowledgement. I didn't want to answer because I didn't even know whether i would be able to respond coherently. He noticed the silence and looked at me. He must have noticed my expression because he pulled me into a hug. I fell apart, tears started streaming down my face. Liam noticed and gently rubbed my back muttering incoherent words. I calmed down reasonably quickly and realised what had happened. I pushed him away and muttered "I have to go." and got up before he could protest. I headed to the bedroom but Louis was there talking to Lizzy and I left them to it. I went to the bathroom and sat in the bathtub. I used to do this when I didn't want to see anyone.

Liams POV

I had scared her off. Great. Well done Liam. I got up and went to the kitchen looking for something to eat. I grabbed a muesli bar and went back to the lounge. I slowly ate it contemplating what had happened. I wasn't really sure why she had run away. I hadn't done anything, had I? I leant my forehead on my hands and sighed deeply.

About ten minutes later I got up and went to look for Nathalie. I went into the bedroom but she wasn't there. I headed towards the kitchen, where I asked Harry if he had seen her. He hadn't and I went outside to check. She wasn't there either. I was starting to get worried. I paced outside, wondering if she had escaped. I had a sudden burst of realisation and I dashed inside the bus. I ran to the bathroom and moved the propped up door out of the way. I went inside and there she was, sitting in the bath, staring blankly at the wall.


	9. I'm Not The Only Messed Up One

Nat soothed me to sleep. I woke up shortly after, to find Louis sitting there staring at me. "Hey" I whispered. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, about the yelling" He said quietly, stroking my hair. "It's okay, you didn't know" I whispered. Liam walked in and then walked out again. He came back around half an hour later, looking frantic. "Nat's in the tub, she's not talking or moving, I'm getting really worried". I leapt up, staggering slightly, before tripping forwards. Thankfully Louis caught me, lifting me up and placing me back on the bed. "Louis, let me go, I need to go to her" I snapped, as he pinned me down. 

"No, you are too weak, you shouldn't have run after losing so much blood" Louis said, still holding my arms down. "Do you want her to stay there for hours? I am the only one who can get to her in that state' I growled. "Louis, let her up" Liam said calmly, and Louis sighed. He let me go, but as I made to stand up he stopped me, scooping me into his arms. He carried me to the bathroom, placing me down next to the tub. "I could have walked you know" I pouted, and he chuckled.

I turned to Nat, who was frozen in the tub. Her face was a mask of pain, she was stuck in her memories. "Nat, don't think like that, it wasn't your fault" I said, tapping her shoulder. "Yes, it was" She whispered. "Nat, you didn't make that car crash, it wasn't your fault, you didn't make the person run the red light"A tear slipped down her face, and I sighed. This had been happening for years. I stood up shakily, and Louis grabbed my arms, keeping me steady. I filled a glass with water from the tap and threw it at Nat.

"What?!?!?!?!" She exclaimed. "You tuned out again" She groaned. "Again?" I just nodded and she sighed. "We need to figure out why this keeps happening Nat." I said quietly as she stepped out of the bath. "I know, but you need to get into bed before you pass out. If I was in my right mind I would take you straight to a hospital." She muttered the last part under her breath. "Thankfully you're not in your right mind" I laughed, as my knees gave out. Louis caught me once more, carrying me back to the bedroom, Nat following. 

He laid me down and Nat went to her bag, pulling out a bottle of pills. I sighed, "Really?" She nodded, shaking out two pills and handing them to me. I swallowed them dry, feeling myself get drowsy almost immediately. Louis looked at Nat questioningly as I flopped backwards onto my pillows. "Sleeping pills, she's meant to take them every night and whenever she sustains blood loss, but she doesn't like taking them." Nat explained as I dropped off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. I noticed that everyone else was still asleep so I decided to be really nice and give them a wake up call. I walked out to the lounge room and plugged my Ipod into the dock, selecting my song and turning it up loud. 

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE, I HOPE THAT YOU'RE WELL" I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumping onto the table as the song blared out. Soon people began flooding out of the bedrooms, hands over ears. Nat came out and leapt onto the table with me. We began to waltz, which didn't end up well, as we both went plummeting off the table. I was the unlucky one to land on the bottom with Nat on top of me.

We stood up and continued dancing. Liam turned the music off and we pouted, before dancing whilst singing the song as well, in our amazing singing voices. Note the extreme sarcasm. 

Once we finished the song Nat and I ran into the kitchen. We started to make breakfast, pancakes. Except we got bored halfway and began throwing flour at each other. "GIRLS, STOP" Zayn screamed, entering the kitchen. I exchanged a glance with Nat, before we began pelting him with flour, until he was covered head to toe. "OH THATS IT" He screamed, grabbed flour and throwing it at us. I squealed and pulled Nat in front of me as a human shield. "This is friendship right here, MY FRIEND IS USING ME AS A SHIELD" She screamed, turning on me. "RUNNING AWAY" I yelled, sprinting out of the kitchen and straight into a man wearing a very flash lookign buisness suit.

Zayn and Nat followed me out, both carryign handfuls of flour. Nat threw hers down on me, while Zayn froze staring at the man, who had flour over his front from me hitting him. I snuck back into the kitchen as Zayn stuttered out, "U-u-u-u-uncle S-s-s-s-s-s-simon?". "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled the guy, as I grabbed the flour container and walked up behind him. "Yo, dude, take a chill pill" I said, attempting to be gangsta. He turned around, eyes widening as he noticed the container in my hands.

I threw the flour at him...

Then threw the container at Niall cause I felt like it...

Then I sneezed...

And jumped on Louis...

Cause, once again, I felt like it...


	10. Random Flour Dude

Nathalies POV

I threw the flour at Lizzy and looked up at the man standing there. He look slightly shocked and he had flour from when Lizzy had crashed into him.

"U-u-u-u-uncle S-s-s-s-s-s-Simon?" Zayn said terrified.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled

"Yo dude, take a chill pill." I said attempting to be gangsta. She threw the flour at him, then chucked the container at Naill, sneezed and then jumped on Louis. I didn't question her actions, but all the boys and the strange man gave her weird looks, except Louis. He was attempting to make Lizzy fall off by jumping up and down very fast.

"Who are these girls?" Random flour dude asked.

"Well, we may have kidnapped them in New Zealand?" Niall said in a tone that sounded more like a question.

"Really, did you have to Louis?" he asked his face a look of slight annoyance rather than shock, which is what I was expecting.

"HEY. HARRY WAS THE ONE THAT ACTUALLY KIDNAPPED THEM. I ONLY DARED HIM TO." Louis shouted still bouncing. Lizzy fell off and hit the floor. She looked up at Louis and yelled, "DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" Louis bent down to her level and desperately said, "No you are awesome. Of course I love you, like a friend. You are awesome and amazing and funny and kind and sweet and...."

Suddenly Lizzy burst into hysterical laughter. "L-l-l-louis, I was joking!" She exclaimed laughing her head off.

"You were?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
"YES!" She shouted still laughing. I helped her up as random flour dude cleared his throat.

"Well, you are obviously having fun here, getting you back to New Zealand will be expensive and the boys seem hapy, so I guess you could come on tour with them."

"YUS!" We all yelled in sync. It was actually slightly creepy.  
"You will have to call your parents though." Random flour dude added. Lizzy and I gave each other a look.

Potatoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as Liam passed me the phone. I had to tell the truth. I couldn't keep it a secret forever. Lizzy and I had lied and said that we were sisters, to avoid her having to call her parents, but now I had to call mine.

I called Liam and led him into the bedroom. I wasn't ready to tell all the boys, but for some reason I trusted Liam.

"Yes?" He asked as we sat down on a bed.

"I don't really have parents." I said bluntly.

"What?" He asked disbelieving.

"They died in a car crash." I said. "A car crash that was my fault.” I whispered.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He said quietly. “How is it your fault?”

“Because I was looking after my little cousins whilst my aunt, uncle and parents were out. One got sick and I called them.” I paused briefly before continuing. “They drove to their place and on the way a drunk driver slammed into them. They died instantly.” I said as tears started falling down my face. Liam hugged me and said, “I don’t see how that is your fault.”

“I called them home and my cousin wasn’t even sick. They were pranking me and I was stupid enough to fall for it. And it killed my parents.” I said getting more hysterical as I continued to speak.

Liam gently rubbed my back rocking me back and forth. “It’s okay. We’ll tell the others that you took called them and that it was fine.”

“Thank you.” I said regaining my composure.

We went back out a few minutes later, and told the boys what had happened. Random flour dude, nodded before getting up to leave.

As soon as he left I turned around and asked, “Who’s random flour dude?”

“Who?” Zayn asked confusedly

“Random flour dude.” I repeated. “The guy that just left.”

“Oh that’s Simon, he is our manager.” Zayn explained.

"Ohhhh.” I said with a grin. “Okay then. I still think random flour dude suits him better though.” I added. Liam just looked at me weirdly.


	11. New Faces... and Unwelcome Old Faces

We were all sitting in the lving room twidling our thumbs when Zayn stood up. "I gotta go, I've got a date with Perrie at the closest mall" He said, walking out. I looked around at everyone, "You all thinking what I'm thinking" They all nodded and we all stood up. We put on our creepy stalker people outfits, and headed to the nearest mall.

 

We spotted Zayn quickly and Liam showed us a picture of Perrie and sent the girls off to find him. We walked around for a while before spotting her. We walked up on either side of her and steered her towards where Zayn was, "What are you doing? Who are you?" She stuttered, trying to get away. "Come on, Zayn is this way, I'm Nat by the way" Nat said, "And she's Lizzy" I saw four people swerve infront of us, all wearing black hoodies and jeans, except for one wearing red pants. "I'm tired Nat" I moaned and she followed my line of sight, laughing when she realised what I was going to do. She nodded and I ran forward.

I leapt onto Louis' back causing him to lurch forward. "You guys are really bad at being secretive" I said, as Perrie and Nat joined us, so we were one massive row along the hallway. We approached Zayn, and he sighed at the sight of us. We all laughed, me still on Louis' back. I saw a familiar figure out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned to see who it was, they were gone.

We eventually left the lovebirds, heading towards the food court. Louis made to put me down and I pouted. "Me tired' I muttered, leaning on his shoulder, forcing him to continue carrying me.

"OH MY GOD, ONE DIRECTION" I heard a shrill voice scream and the boys faced each other. "We need to keep them away from the girls, and Zayn and Perries" Liam said, and they all nodded. "Okay, Louis and Niall, get the girls out of here and back to the tour bus, Harry and I will become distractions" Liam commanded, and we sprinted off in different directions, while the fangirls all ran in one direction. (Sorry, couldn't resist doing that!) . Louis was sill carrying me, and after a few moments thought, Niall lifted Nat onto his back. It meant the boys could run faster, altough somehow Louis was now carrying me bridal style.

"Louis" I moaned, "I don't feel so good". He looked confused. "She gets really car sick" Yelled out Nat from somewhere behind us. Louis slowed slightly and I smiled in thanks. He gently placed me on my feet and we walked out of the mall. We arrived back at the tour bus to find Zayn, Perrie, Liam and Harry already there. Harry and Liam were looking severely worse for wear, Harry's hoodies was hanging off him in tatters. 

We al watched a couple of movies. The tourbus phone rang, and I leapt up to answer it. "Hello, One Direction Tour Bus, this is Lizzy speaking" I said, sounding quite proffesional. Everyone else looked up as I spoke, not noticing that the phone had rung. "Why, Elizabeth, just the person I wanted to speak to" I heard a cold voice say down the phone. I paled and Nat leapt up, coming to my side.

"Now, I see your little friend has come to comfort you" The voice said and I whipped around, trying to find him. "You can't see me darling, but I can see you" I shivered, feeling his eyes on me. "Now, aren't you going to say hello to me? We haven't spoken in months." I gulped.

"H-h-h-h-h-hello f-f-f-f-f-f-father" I stuttered out and I heard Nat gasp.

 

Louis POV

 

We all watched as Lizzy answered the phone, grining wildly. Then her smile dropped and her face paled. Nat jumped up and went over, and then Lizzy spun around searching for something. She listened once more, shivered then listened once more.

"H-h-h-h-h-hello f-f-f-f-f-f-father" She stuttered out, and I was on my feet, next to her, close enough to hear what he was saying. "Oh, look, now lover boys here". The voice was cold, and very scary. Lizzy slammed down the phone and collapsed. I caught her, just and pulled her into a hug. I held her to me, as she began sobbing. Nat was trying to comfort her, while Liam searched something on his phone. He gasped and slowly turned the screen to me. It was a newspaper site.

Prison Break Out

 

At 11.30pm three days ago, two high security prisoners managed to break out of Mt Eden Prison in Auckland, New Zealand. One, a convicted murderer, was caught almost immediately, but the other, who was sentence to life imprisonment for rape, grevious bodily harm and attempted murder, has not yet been caught. Some sightings have been reported, including some video footage, which shows this man to currently be in America, in the state of California. We can now confirm that it is 48 year old John Sanders, who was jailed in 2011 for the rape, and attempted murder of his then 16 year old daughter. We have been unable to reach Ms Elizabeth Sanders for comment.

 

The bastard that hurt her was free, and he was here. I carried Lizzy to the couch and sat down, holding her close to me. "Liam, call the cops" I said firmly. "We can't Louis, we'll get done in for kidnapping" I swore under my breath, trying to think of a solution. "We could say, we went with you willingly. That you offered to take us travelling or something" Said Nat, and we considered it. Liam nodded, then looked at the clock. "We'll call tomorrow, its12.30, we should all get to bed" He said, and I carried Lizzy to her bed. I lay down, and she curled up into my chest, still silently crying.

 

John Sanders' POV

I opened the door to the bus slowly, having picked the lock just before. I stepped inside, ropes and gag ready. I went straight to the bedroom, finding her instantly. My daughter, who sent me to jail. The traitor. I worked quickly, binding her wrists and ankles together, before typing those two to each other. I shoved the gag into her mouth and she woke with a start, fear entering her face as she recognized me. I lifted her over my shoulder, walking silently out of the bedroom. A figure stepped out in front of me. It was lover boy. "Get your filthy hands off her" He growled, stalking towards me. "Hmmmm, how about no?" I smirked, pulling my gun out of my waistband. He refused to step back, so I lifted the gun up, and shot him, in the shoulder. I walked out of the bus, and threw her in the boot of my car, before getting in and driving away.

 

Liam's POV

I woke up with a start, hearing someone screaming in pain. I ran out to the living room to find Louis on the ground, blood pouring out of his shoulder. "Liam, he took Lizzy, go" He grimaced in pain as I sprinted to the door, just in time to see a car squeal away and out of sight. I ran back to Louis. "He shot me" Louis moaned, sitting up, whilst still putting ressure on his wound. I called the police and an ambulance, before waking up everyone. I woke up Nat last.

I walked up to her bed cautiously, not wanting to deliver the news to her. "Hey Liam, why is everyone up? Its really late" She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Nat, there was a break in" Her eyes widened. "Is everyone okay? Did they take anything?" She asked, worry in her eyes. I sat down on the bed. "Louis got shot, in the shoulder, but he'll be okay, They only took one thing." I said quietly, lokoing into her eyes. "What?" She asked, and I could see she was putting it together in her head. "Lizzy" I whispered and she screamed.

 

Lizzy's POV

I screamed in pain as he threw me into the basement, the gag untied durning the walk from the car to the house. It was somewhere in the outskirts of LA. I heard footsteps behind me and then a sharp kick was placed on my back, causing me to scream again.

My body was rolled over, and he straddled me. "Now, did you miss me?" He asked, staring down at me. I didn't answer, knowing it would anger him more. "ANSWER ME" He yelled, hitting me across the face. "N-n-n-n-no" I answered shakily. "Wrong answer" He growled, lifting my shirt up. He pulled out a knife and began carving words into my stomach. 

Once he was done, he got up and left. I stood shakily, and inspected my stomach. Three words carved into my flesh. Waste of space. I let a sob break out, falling to my knees. 

"SHUT UP" I heard him yell from above me, but I couldn't control my sobs. I heard loud footsteps and then my body was lifted up and thrown against the wall. It didn't knock me out, but I almost wished it did as he walked over, unzipping his pants. I shrunk backwards, knowing what was coming. He grabbed me, and forced me to strip. Then he climbed on me. 

After it was over I curled into a ball, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach. I was naked, my clothes ripped from me, and it was freezing down here. There was nothing here, plain concrete walls and floor, with the solid wood door.

"Please help, anyone, please" I screamed, wanting anyway out of here. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME? SHUT UP" He screamed and I went quiet. "Nat, Louis, please help me" I whispered.


	12. Shock

Nathalies POV

I slowly came to. I saw Liam above me and I smiled at him and yawned.

"Hey Liam. Why is everyone up? It's really late." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Nat, there's been a break in." Liam said sounding anxious. My eyes widened. "Is everyone okay? Did they take anything?" I asked worried. Liam sat down next to me.

"Louis got shot, in the shoulder, but he'll be okay." I inwardly sighed in relief. "They only took one thing." He said and I felt my hopes drop again. I noticed that Lizzy wasn't around. No, he couldn't have, could he?

"Lizzy." Liam whispered and I screamed. I felt him hug me as I started hyperventilating. He ordered me to breathe but I wouldn't. The ambulance arrived to take Louis away, and they put me on some oxygen, to help regulate my breathing.

By the time we had got to the hospital, I was past screaming. Now I was just staring into the middle distance having memory after memory of Lizzy. Her being hurt, her father laughing at her, treating her injuries, getting her father arrested. They were all too much. I was in Louis' empty room, waiting for Louis to come back from sugery. I fell against the wall and slid to the ground, bursting into tears. I sat there alone until I fell asleep.

Liams POV

Me and the boys had gone to get some food. We needed something to distract us, but I was regretting leaving Nathalie behind. Something could happen to her. When we got to the hospital cafe I ordered a coffee and sat down at a table. We all ate and drank very quickly, eager to get back up onto the ward.

As soon as we finished we went back up. We practically ran to Louis' room. He wasn't back yet. Nathalie was slumped in a corner, asleep. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her hair was messy and tangled. She still looked gorgeous though. I gently picked her up and put her on my lap. I ran my hands through her knotty dark hair. The boys were there but they were giving me space. Eventually I fell asleep aswell.

Nathalies POV

I woke to someone holding me. I turned slightly and noticed that it was Liam. He was gently cradling me and had fell asleep. Light streamed through the window on to Louis' bed. "Louis!" I exclaimed quietly. I gently got up, not disturbing Liam and went to his bedside. He was awake but was just staring at the roof blankly.

"Louis." I whispered. He whipped his head around and sighed in relief when he saw it was only me.

"She's gone." He whispered.

"Yes but we will get her back." I muttered, trying to convince myself that I was telling the truth. Honestly I was scared. Last time he had gotten at her, he had almost killed her and I was worried that this time, when we found her, it would be too late. I didn't tell Louis though.

"I really hope so." He said with a sigh.

"Me too." We sat in silence for a minute or so, before Louis spoke up. 'I can't believe I let her go like that."

"Hey, I should have paid better attention to everything, and made you call the police. I know how dangerous he is, but I shrugged it off for some unknown reason." I said with a sigh.

"How dangerous is he?" Louis asked. I was about to lie, but Louis must have seen it on my face, and muttered, "tell me I can take it."

"He beat her. Badly. The majority of her scars were from him. Most of them spell out words like 'worthless' and 'ugly'. When I met her we was assaulting her almost every day, often more than once. We met at school. I was the only one that knew about it. When she was almost eighteen, he figured out that she could leave. He didn't want that so he tried to murder her. H-h-he stabbed her and raped her. He also gave her the worst beating she ever had." I said, my voice cracking. "We were meant to meet at the library for studying that night. She didn't turn up and I got worried. I went to her house and found her bleeding on the floor. Her father was somewhere upstairs. I tried to get her out without him noticing but he came downstairs, with a knife. I ran into the kitchen, trying to get him away from her and he followed. I didn't think, I just picked up the fry pan and swung. He was knocked out and I managed to get her out and to my house, where my mum called the cops. She was so close to death that day. I'm just so glad I found her in time." I said burying my face in my hands.

"Well thank you." Lousi said with a weak smile. "She is a really special girl."

"Yeah, she is." I said with a smile. I felt someones hands slip around me.

"Hey Nat." Liam said from behind.

"Hey Liam." I said, a small grin appearing on my face.

"You need some food." He said leading me toward the door.

"Bye Louis!" I yelled as I was practically dragged out of the room.

"I heard what you were saying about Lizzy." Liam said once we got to the lift.

"Oh." I said. I wasn't really sure what I thought. It was a private conversation but I know Liam would keep it a secret.

"Yeah." He said awkwardly "You do know that her kidnapping wasn't your fault, right?"

"It was." I said simply.

"No it wasn't." Liam countered.

"YES! IT WAS!" I screamed breaking down in the lift. I felt Liam pick me up and hold be bridal style. I sank into his chest.

Liam's POV

I held Nathalie as she cried into my chest. It was heartbreaking to see her cry, and I had seen to much of it lately. I carried her to an empty room and placed her on my lap as I sat down on a chair. Her crying slowly reduced but she kept her face buried in my chest. I so hoped that we found Lizzy. She was an awesome girl and I don't think Nat could cope if she was permanantly gone.


	13. Escape

"Filthy, worthless, slut" He screamed as he beat me, over and over with a wooden baseball bat. The beating ended quickly, and I was grateful. He stormed upstairs and as he left I noticed he left the door open. I stood up, almost collapsing over again and made my way up the stairs, almost crawling. I peeked out of the door, making sure he wasn't in sight. 

I stumbled out the front door, and let out a shriek of joy when I realised his car wasn't there. I began walking, wanting to get as much space between myself and that house as possible. Since we were on the very outskirts of LA, the closest house was quite far away.

It took me over an hour to get there, and I knocked on the door frantically. A teenage girl, around 15 opened it, gasping when she saw me. "Help, please" I whispered, staggering forwards. She caught me. "You're the girl on tv" She said, helping me inside. I glanced at the TV, and saw that Niall and Harry were on the screen, pleading for my return. The girl called an ambulance, which arrived swiftly, taking me straight to the nearest hospital. "Thank you" I called out to the girl as I was carried away.

We arrived at the hospital and I felt one of the cuts on my stomach start bleeding again. "LIZZY?!?!?!?!" I heard someone yell, and then I blacked out.

 

Zayn's POV

 

Liam was still comforting Nat, and since Louis wasn't allowed up, I went wandering around the hospital. I ended up sitting in the waiting room, head in my hands. I could see Lizzy's face projected up on the screen in the corner, as Niall and Harry pleaded for her return. I heard doctors yelling and decided to tune in, to see what was causing such a fuss. "We have a young female coming in, mutiple wounds, possible internal bleed, we will need a CT as soon as she is stabilised" One of them yelled, as the bed was wheeled through the door. I stood up to get out of the doctors way, then began running after them as I recognized the girl. "LIZZY!?!?!?!?!!?" I screamed, watchign as the doctors worked over her. I grabbed out my phone and dialled Louis.

 

Louis' POV

My phone rang and I struggled to answer it with one arm. "Zayn, you could have just come back up here" I groaned. "Louis, Lizzy's here" He said urgently. "WHAT?!?!" I yelled, as Liam and Nat walked in. They looked at me weirdly, and I put the phone on speaker. "They just brought her in, she doesn't look good" Zayn said, and it sounded like he was stretching to see her. Nat looked at the phone, then at my face, putting two and two together. "Zayn, what's happening?" I asked, wondering why he had gone silent.

"They're putting a splint on her leg, its broken. And, OH GOD" Zayn screamed. "What, what?" I yelled down the phone. "They.. they are restarting her heart" He whispered. All was silent, then... "They can't get it going again" Zayn whispered and I could hear tears in his voice. "No" I muttered, "No"

"WAIT, they got it" Called Zayn and we all let out sighs of relief. 

An hour later, the doctor came in with news. "Ms Sanders suffered extreme bodily harm. She has three seperate breaks in her left tibia, and severe internal bleeding. We have managed to control the bleeding, but Ms Sanders body was unable to handle the stress. She is in a coma, and it is unlikely she will ever wake up" He said. "How unlikely, what are her odds?" Nat asked shakily. 

"She has a 1% chance of waking up"


	14. Depression

Nathalies POV

I heard all the boys gasp, but I ignored them. "Can I see her?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, but only a few people at once." The doctor said. Liam followed me and the doctors out of the room. "I don't mean to be rude, but can I see her by myself first, just for a few minutes?" I asked Liam. He nodded and we walked after the doctors.

The walk was short. We arrived at the door and the doctor opened the door. I quickly entered and the door shut behind me. I looked up to see her, and barely held back a sob. She was pale and bruised. Wires were coming out everywhere and there was a constant beeping from the machines. I slowly made my way over to her. She looked so lifeless.

I gently pulled back her covers, wondering what else he had done to her. I immediately regretted it. She had 'waste of space' carved into her stomach and there wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't covered with bruises of different shades.

I bit my lip as I put the blankets around her again. I went to the door and called Liam in. He looked at me shock on his face when he saw Lizzy. "He's a monster." I muttered.

"He sure is." Liam agreed and went closer to her. I followed and we just stood there for about ten minutes. "We had better get back and console Louis." Liam said.

"I don't think there is anything consoling about this scene." I muttered walking out the door. Liam chased after me and we returned to Louis' room.

"It's bad." Liam said simply as we entered the room. They boys all looked at us and sighed. "Guys go back to the bus. I'll sleep and you guys need to shower. No offence." Louis said.

"Okay." Liam said and we all left. The entire way to the bus I sat staring out the window. Liam tried to talk to me, but I just ignored him. He eventually gave up when we got back to the bus.

I slowly got out of the car and into the bus, I went straight to the bedroom and went to sit on my bed.

2 Hours Later

I hadn't moved since I got back to the bus. The boys had all showered and went to the kitchen to eat. Liam came in with a plate of food and sat down next to me. He put the plate on the lap, but I kept staring at the opposite wall.

"Nat, you need to have a shower and eat." Liam nagged. I turned over and lay down. He sighed and left. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled the privacy curtain across. I just couldn't talk to anyone at the moment.

1 Week Later

I hadn't moved for a long tome. I wasn't quite sure how long, but I knew it was several days. Liam had tried to convince me to get up, but I just stared at the bed above me whenever he came. I hadn't eaten or showered and I had barely slept. 

I heard the boys leaving. They were going to visit Louis and Lizzy. Louis was coming home today. I was happy that Louis was okay, but I hadn't gone to see him since Lizzy was taken to hospital.

Liams POV

When we reached the hospital, I went straight to Lizzy, I needed some time alone, to try and think of something that would convince Nat to eat.

"Hey Lizzy." I said as I walked in. "I know it you aren't awake, but I really need to talk to you. Nat's a mess. She hasn't eaten or washed since you came into hospital. She hasn't left her bed. She hasn't cried but I know that she is seriously depressed. I was thinking a few days ago about how Nat would cope, if we found you dead and I had a feeling she wouldn't, and she isn't. I really wish you would wake up. Nathalies depressed. She needs her best friend." I was pleading with an unconcious girl, but I didn't care. I could barely hold back tears so I left and went to Louis' room. Louis' face was grim and he had tears in the corners of his eyes. He was anxious about going back, because everything would remind him of the shooting and Lizzy being kidnapped. I went up to him and gave him a hug. "It'll be okay mate." I muttered.

"I really hope so." He said with a sigh. "How's Nat?"

"The same." I said grimly. He sighed again. "I'll try to talk to her when we get back." He said.

"I really appreciate that. Thanks." I said. Louis knew how worried I was.

Nathalies POV

I heard a van pull up and the boys come in. They were talking about some memory from performing. I didn't bother to listen.

Louis came in and sat down next to me. "She wouldn't want you to be like this." He said. "How do you know?" I whispered, speaking for the first time in a week. "Because she loves you and cares about you." He replied.

"Yeah, but if she dies, then she wont know." I said. "Nat. You need to eat. What happens if Lizzy wakes up and you've starved yourself to death? She would do the same, and then two of the nicest girls in the world would have died, plus the effect this is having on Liam is horrible. He is snappy and worried. You cannot keep doing this." I felt tears well up in my eyes and Louis got up. "Just think about that." He left the room and I managed to refrain from crying. I had told myself I would never cry again, and I was keeping that promise.

Liam came in a few minutes later with a salad sandwich. I ate half of it before putting it down. "Thank you." Liam said. I think he knew I wouldn't replu, but it made me slightly happier knowing Liam would be slightly less stressed. I lay down and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	15. The Strange Thing

Lizzy's POV

 

The strange thing about being in a coma, is that you can hear everything going on around you. I could hear nurses bustling around me, people walking in and out. It was bizarre, yet somehow natural. At the beginning I heard doctors yelling, talking about various medicines. 

I heard people walk in, and a quiet gasp. That was all the person did, but I knew in my heart it was Nat. I could feel her presence in the room, then she left. She came back soon after, and I could hear someone else with her. "He's a monster" I heard Nat say, and I so wanted to opened my mouth and agree with her. "He sure is" I heard someone else say, I think it was Liam. 

"We'd better get back and console Louis" Liam said, and I began worrying. Louis had been shot, was he okay? I couldn't bear it if he was severly hurt because of me. "I don't think there is anything consoling about this scene" Nat muttered, and I heard her footsteps leave the room.

I wanted to cry out, to beg for her to stay. I didn't want to be alone, even if I couldn't reply. I was left alone, with the annoying beeping of the heart rate. 

 

I've been here a week. The beeping continued, growing more and more irritating. People visited regularly, some talked, others just sat. I think they held my hand, but I couldn't feel it. The only person who hasn't visited me is Nat, and that worries me so much. I heard footsteps, and hoped like hell it was Nat.

The person walked over and sat down, I could hear the chair creak. "Hey Lizzy" I heard someone say, and it wasn't Nat. It was Liam. "I know it you aren't awake, but I really need to talk to you. Nat's a mess. She hasn't eaten or washed since you came into hospital. She hasn't left her bed. She hasn't cried but I know that she is seriously depressed. I was thinking a few days ago about how Nat would cope, if we found you dead and I had a feeling she wouldn't, and she isn't. I really wish you would wake up. Nathalies depressed. She needs her best friend." I could hear the pain in his voice and I wanted nothing more than to leap up, run to the tour bus and give Nat a hug. But I couldn't, I was stuck here, imprisoned in my own body, unable to talk move or feel.

 

It was the next day when I felt something change. I heard someone walk in, and this time, I felt it when they took my hand in theirs. "Lizzy" I heard Louis whisper. "Oh, god Lizzy. I want you to open your eyes so much. I miss your eyes, I miss your laugh. I miss everything about you." I could feel wetness on my hand, and with a start I realised he was crying. "Lizzy, I don't know what to do. Nat is better, but she still isn't the same. We all miss you so much. Come back Lizzy, I don't think any of us could go on without you. I don't think I can go on without you" He was whispering by this point, and I could hear the pain in his voice.

I heard him get up and leave, but he was son replaced by another person. "Hey Liz" said a timid voice, one I recognized immediately. It was Nat. She was okay. "I'm sorry I have't seen you sooner, I couldn't face it. I can't stand seeing you this way. You should be jumping around, full of life, not here lifeless on this bed." I could feel her stroking the hair off my face, and I began fighting he force that kept me still.

"Lizzy, I don't think I can live without you. You know me so well, and I rely on you too much. If you go, if you don't wake up, I won't be able to cope. Lizzy, you mean so much to me" 

I fought harder at the sound of the pain in her voice, it broke my heart to hear her this way. I fought and fought, feeling my mental strength waning but still I fought. And I succedded. It was only something small, I opened my eyes, and twitched my hand.

Nat was holding my hand, and she felt it twitch. She bolted up from where she was leaning over the edge of the bed and looked into my eyes. "Lizzy!" She exclaimed, pressing the call button. I opened my mouth, to tell her I was okay, but no sound came out. I still couldn't move the rest of my body. I was still frozen. Still stuck on this bed.


	16. I'm So Happy!

Nathalies POV

"I don't think I can live without you. You know me so well and I rely on you too much. If you go, if you don't wake up, I wont be able to cope. Lizzy, you mean so much to me." I could hear the pain in my voice even though I tried to mask it. I put my hand into Lizzys and I felt her twitch. I jumped up and looked at her. Her eyes were open and she was looking up.

"Lizzy!" I said as I felt relief flood through me. I pressed the call button. She opened her mouth trying to say something, but she couldn't.

"Hey, don't exhaust yourself." I said with a grin. She looked at me weirdly and I laughed. It was the first time I had laughed in about two weeks, and it felt good.

The doctor came rushing in. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"She's awake!" I yelled unable to contain my excitement.

"What?" The doctor questioned, and I pointed to her open eyes. He looked at me in shock, then ran out of the room calling for someone.

"Hey Liz, I'm just going to find the boys." I said. She looked at me frantically and managed to weakly shake her head.

"You don't want me to find them?" I asked confused.

"D-d-on't le-eave." She managed to stutter out. I nearly fainted with happiness.

"Okay, I won't leave. I'll go get them later." I said and she looked at me gratefully.

The doctors returned and I was kicked out, despite the pleading in Lizzy's eyes. I decided to go and find the boys. They weren't in the waiting room so I headed to the cafe, knowing that Niall was probably hungry. When I got down to the cafe, I spotted the boys around a table deep in conversation. Liam was talking and the others were listening intently, even Niall wasn't eating.

As I got closer, I heard Liam say, "I don't know what to do if Lizzy does die. I care for Nat, a lot. But if Lizzy dies, no one would be able to console her. She wouldn't have anything to live for. I don't want her to die."

"Well you won't have to worry about me going nuts." I said with a smile. "She's awake."

"Really?" Louis asked.

"No, I just felt like being rude." I said sarcastically sounding more like my old self. Liam grinned and got up.

"Lets go see her." Louis yelled, and we set off upstairs.

When we got to Lizzy's room, the doctor let us all in. Lizzy was sitting upright, looking nervous. When she saw us come in she smiled.

"Hey, Liz, look who I found." I said with a grin. She grinned back and whispered out, "Hey boys." The doctor came back in and told her off for talking, apparently she wasn't meant to talk. We said goodbye and left as it was now about 9pm. We went back to the bus and had dinner. I ate my first full meal in a while, before climbing into bed. I fell asleep almost immediately, and dreamt of nothing.

Liams POV

I watched as Nat ate her meal. She had gotten really skinny, and I was worried. Thankfully she seemed to have bounced back. She got up after she finished and went into the bedroom. I went in a few minutes later to find her sound asleep, her face peaceful. I gently sat down, and ran my hands through her hair. She had the most gorgeous hair. It was long, straight and black. I sat there as the other boys got ready for bed, eventually getting up about five minutes later. I changed into some boxers and climbed into bed.

I lay there for a while, unable to sleep for some reason. I sat up and looked around. I could make out that Louis was sitting up too. I got up and whispered "Lounge" in his ear. He nodded and I left going to the lounge.

"Hey mate." Louis said as he sat down.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for making you talk to Nat, when you were obviously worried about Lizzy." I said

"It's okay. It was helping a friend of Lizzy's and helping my mate, not to mention the fact that I was really worried aswell."

"Well, thanks anyway. It was so horrible to see her like that and not be able to talk to her. Not that it is anything compared to Lizzy."

"Did you really just say that?" Louis asked. "She was depressed, sick and was starting to lose weight. It was probably more painful knowing that you could do something if she would just listen."

"Thanks." I said with a weak grin.

"Let's go back to bed." Louis said with a yawn. I agreed and got up from the couch, we went back to bed, but before I climbed up onto my bunk, I went down and gave Nat a kiss on the forehead.

Nathalies POV

I woke up with the sun streaming through the windows.

I wish.

In New Zealand it would be hot and sunny right now, but we were in America. It was cold and wet. I punched my pillow in annoyance before getting up. I had a shower and went into the kitchen. All the boys were staring at me, so I did what any normal person would do, I struck a pose and catwalked to the fridge.

Liam laughed as I got out the yogurt. "Do we have any apples?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" The boys asked.

"One, because I want an apple and two, stop doing the creepy in sync thing. Its dodgy." I said as I spotted the apples. I went to pick one up and I cut it up. I chucked the pieces in a bowl and poured yogurt over it.

The boys looked at me strangely.

"Its really good!" I exclaimed passing Liam and Louis some. They took a bite and groaned in pleasure.

"Told you." I said as I sat down on a bar stool. They just looked at me, and I started eating, eager to get ready so I could go see Lizzy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry up guys." I said as I bounced on the balls of my feet at the doorway. Zayn was in the bathroom, Niall was still eating, and Louis was trying to convince Liam to buy more carrots.

"COMING!" They yelled in sync, again. I sighed and went outside. The boys followed after me and we all piled into the car. On the drive to the hospital I sang along to the radio whilst dancing in my seat. The boys mostly ignored me. Perfect by Pink came on and I clapped my hands in excitement. I started belting out the lyrics completely ignoring everyone around me. I loved the song and I used to sing it to Lizzy when she was having a particuarly bad day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we finally got to the hospital I jumped over Niall and Zayn to get out of the car. I raced inside and into a room. I dashed inside, before realising I was on the wrong floor, and running out again, leaving an old lady shocked. I would have to apologise later. I ran up the stairs and into the right room. Lizzy was there sitting up and reading Harry Potter.


	17. Uh... Oh

Nat walked in, just as I got to the good bit. "Hey Lizzy" She exclaimed, but I held up a finger to stop her. "Harry just died, give me a sec" And I returned to the book.

Five minutes later I looked up, placing the book on my side table with a reverential honor. "Hey" I said, voice stilll croaky. The boys filed in after her, and I was smothered in hugs. I was back, and it was the best feeling in the world.

A nurse came in, and ushered all the guys out again. Luckily Nat was allowed to stay. "Ms Sanders, I just need to perform a few checks to make sure there is no lasting damage to your body" She stated and I nodded. She began with flexing my arms, and making sure they were working correctly. Then she moved down and started tracing her pen on my foot. I watched her do it, a confused expression on my face.

"Nat... Something's wrong" I whispered. She looked at me questioningly as I turned to the nurse. "Nurse? Are you actually touching my foot?" I asked carefully and she nodded. "I can't feel it" I said, starting to worry. "Can you flex your toes? The nurse asked, and as much as I tried, I couldn't.

She walked up to the intercom, and began speaking into it, asking for an urgent MRI and CT. More nurses and a doctor came in, and began wheeling me out. We were rushed past the boys, and I sent them a look of terror as I was wheeled away.

I had the scans done, and was taken back to my room. The others were all there, and I could tell that Nat had filled the boys in on the situation as they looked at me with varying expressions of pity.

We waited for over an hour, until the doctor returned. "Ms Sander, it appears the beatings you recieved damaged your spinal cord, we believe the damage is irrepairable" He stated, before walking out. I burst into tears, and felt several sets of arms go around me. Someone sat on the bed, then pulled me into their lap, rocking me back and forth while another stroked my hair soothingly.

We sat there for a while, before I sat up, wiping my tears away. "No, it's okay. I may not be able to walk, but I am alive and talking. I am with the people I love. I will not cry about this, because it could be so much worse" I said, gritting my teeth with determination. "When can I be discharged?" I asked the room at large, and Louis spoke up. He was the one who I was sitting on, of course it was. "Any time you want" He said, and I grinned. "Well then, let's get going. I've got a while load of lifeto get living". They all grinned, and Liam went off to get me discharged, while Louis sorted out a wheelchair. The other boys left so Nat could help me get changed.

Then we were off. Turns out being in a wheelchair can be quite fun, just not when Harry is in control. He is a speed demon and skidded around corners so fast the wheelchair almost capsized. Louis was the best driver, taking it cautiously, but not moving at a snails pace like Liam or Niall. Zayn was okay as well, just lazy.

Nat was too weak to push me, and about halfway through the maze of hospital corridors, which included us having to visit a random old lady and apologise for something, she got tired, so jumped on my lap. We sped out of the hospital to find hundreds of fangirls surrounding the tour bus, which, stupidly, was parked outside.

"ABORT MISSION, ABORT" I screamed, making every single fangirl turn towards us. Nat leapt off my lap and sprinted back inside, closely followed by the boys. Unfortunaltely, none of them thought to bring me along...

Uh, Oh...


	18. Ranting

"LEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUM!" I yelled from the bed.

"What?" Liam replied walking in to the bedroom calmly.

"Two things." I replied. "One, IM HUNGRY, and two, where's Lizzy?"

"Well go get some food, and I don't know." He said with a shrug walking out again.

"LIZZY!" I shouted. No one replied. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and stood up. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple before walking to the lounge. There was a window that looked onto the entrance side of the bus. I looked out of it and saw a whole lot of fangirls surrounding something. I got onto the couch and stood up, trying to look over all the girls. What I saw shocked me.

It was Lizzy.

"LIAM!" I yelled as I jumped off the couch. "OW GROUND SHOCK!"

"WHAT?" Liam yelled, sounding slightly cross.

"We left Lizzy outside!" I said quietening down a little bit.

"WHAT?" Louis yelled from somewhere.

"WE. LEFT. HER. BEHIND." I yelled back at him

"BUGGER!"

"SHUT UP IM SLEEPING!" Zayn yelled.

"SORRY GEEZ!! I yelled. "Grumpy pants much." I muttered as Louis and Liam entered. Louis smirked at my comment but Liam just glared.

"What are we going to do?" Liam asked.

"Umm I could go out then you hold the door open and I run like a madman?" I said questioningly

"It could work. Are you strong enough?" Louis asked

"Yeah, lets just do this." I said getting my 1D fangirl things. Yes I had 1D merchandise. Lizzy bought it for me as a joke birthday present.

As I returned the boys stared at me. "Ask later." I said heading to the door. I quietly stepped out and joined the massive crowd. I slipped my sunglasses on and slowly made my way to the front. I couldn't help but flinch as the insults were thrown at Lizzy. "Slut, worthless, the boys are just using you" I made it to the front where Lizzy was sitting just staring blankly. I could tell that it was affecting her though.

"HEY!" I yelled over the crowd, losing my temper.

"What?" A girl sneered.

"Why are you saying this to her?" I said

"Because she is stealing my boys." The girl snarled. Everybody had stopped to listen to us.

"No she isn't. " I said ripping off my sunglasses. The girl looked shocked briefly before yelling "How isn't she, and you for that matter!"

"Because the boys aren't yours. The boys only belong to themselves! We haven't stolen them and we just happen to be friends with them. How would you feel if your friends were bullied because they knew you? I seriously hope it would make you feel awful. It is a disgrace that 'directioners' target people that One DIrection know, especially girls. It isn't going to make your chances of meeting, or knowing One Direction higher, in fact it will make them less likely, because they hate their friends having being hurt by their fans. It makes them feel bad and regret becoming famous. Why can't you just be a fan without being mean?" I ranted. Everyone stared at me, some videoing it.

"Thank-you." I said bowing before grabbing Lizzys wheelchair and running back to the bus. Liam and Louis helped me and Lizzy in before slamming the door shut.

"Im so sorry we left you out there." Louis gushed. Lizzy just stared, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Louis, Liam can you just let me talk to her alone for a little bit?" I asked. They nodded and left.

"Lizzy, all that stuff they said, that isn't true. You are amazing." I said bending down to hug her.

"How do I know you aren't lying? You could just be saying it and then you will turn on my back and leave me!" She yelled.

"Lizzy, you know me. I would never do that to you. You truly are amazing and perfect and nice."

"But I'm still a slut. Im not even a freaking virgin!"

"You aren't a slut! The only reason you aren't a virgin is because you were forced into it by a complete dick. You had no say and you should never blame yourself." I argued. She just looked at me before bursting into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, ssshhh. Everything will be fine." I said hugging her. She gripped me and I called for Louis. He came in and gave Lizzy a hug. "Come on, you need some sleep." Louis whispered, gently picking her up. He carried her to the bedroom and gently placed her in her bed. He started singly softly and I left, leaving them in peace.

"Why do you have fangirl stuff." Someone whispered behind me. I jumped before turning around. It was Liam.

"Because it was a joke birthday present from Lizzy. Also it came in useful." I said with a grin before going to find some food.

I found a box of cookies and grabbed a couple. I sat down and started munching on one.

"NAT!" Liam yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"COME AND SEE THIS!" He yelled urgently. I walked quickly to the lounge room and what I saw once again shocked me. My face was on the T.V screen and the host was talking about me.

"Today an interesting event ocurred. As many One Direction fans know, the boys have recently aquired a couple of new friends. Today outside the tour bus, one of the girls, Elizabet Sanders was left behind in her wheelchair when fans mobbed them. Her friend Nathalie Johnson came out shortly after to discover people yelling hate at her. This was what she had to say. I looked at Liam in shock as they played the video.

"This video has gone viral on social media sites such as Twitter and Youtube, and many people support what she says. Here on Ellen, we say, good on you Nathalie."

I sat down against the wall, completely in shock.

"What on earth just happened?" I muttered quietly


	19. Confessions Of A Broken Girl

Louis carried me gently to the bedroom, laying me on the bed. I gestured for him to lay down and he did so. I leaned into him, my head leaning on his arm. I was still crying, softly. 

"Close the door

Throw the key

Don't wanna be reminded

Don't wanna be seen

Don't wanna be without you

My judgement is clouded

Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent

Voice is numb

Try to scream out my lungs

It makes this harder

And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day

If we could only turn back time

You know I'll be

Your life, your voice your reason to be

My love, my heartIs breathing for this

Moments in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today"

He sung quietly, sweetly, and I could feel the passion in his words. "Lizzy, I think I'm falling in love with you" He said, sitting up slightly.

I gasped, then began to cry harder. "Lizzy?" He asked, uncertain. He grabbed my hands, and began rubbing small circles on my palms, which for some reason calmed me enough to talk.

I looked into his eyes. "Why would you want me? I'm broken and can't be fixed. I'll only hold you back, keep you from your life." I whispered, tears slipping down my face. "Lizzy" he said forcefully, "I don't care about any of that stuff. Maybe you are broken, but I will do my best to fix you. And you won't hold me back, I'd never let you. You are amazing, strong, beautiful and smart. Any guy who wouldn't want you is stupid and not worth your time. I'm falling in love with you Lizzy"

I shook my head slowly, looking down at my hands. I could see my tears deipping onto them. Louis reached his hand up, and gently tilted my chin, forcing me to look up. "You are perfect, don't you dare deny it" He whispered, leaning in. Our lips touched, and sparks flew. Literally, someone let off fireworks outside.

The kiss grew deeper, and then slowly, we broke apart. I smiled slightly. Louis gently wiped away the remaining tears, and then helped me lay down. I lay there, falling asleep in his arms.

 

I woke up later that night, and it was defintely still night. I pulled myself upright, and lifted myself into the wheelchair which someone had wheeled in while I was sleeping. I wheeled myself into the living room and made a beeline to the door. WE had beend riving for a while, and looking outside I could see we were at the next venue. I noticed that a ramp had been installed so I could get down.

I wheeled myself into the venue, navigating myself around until I found the stage. I could hear footsteps following me, but I ignored them, focusing on plugging my Ipod into the dock on seleting my song.

The music started and I grinned. I began singing, the way Nat's mum had taught me. She was like a mother to me, more so then my own mother had been. She taught me and Nat to sing, mucking around with us. We tended to have our 'lessons' whilst baking.

 

"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded

You, pickin' on the weaker man

 

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

 

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

 

Why you gotta be so mean?

 

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them

I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

 

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know what you don't know

 

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

 

Why you gotta be so mean?

 

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

 

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

 

But someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

 

Why you gotta be so mean?

 

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

 

Why you gotta be so mean?"

I finished the song, wishing I could get up out of this chair and dance. But my legs remained stubborn, refusing to move. I heard clapping and my head snapped up. I took in the bright blue pajama's patterned with carrots and laughed. "Nice Pjs Lou" I said through my laughter.

He walked towards me, and knealt down. "That was amazing, and yes I know, so are my pajama's" He said, becoming sassy for the last bit. "Not as good as mine" I sassed back. "Mine are better" He said, standing up to full height and putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh No you didn't" I said, clicking my fingers in a 'Z' formation. "Oh yes I did" He laughed. "But seriously, Lizzy, that was really good" I smild at him. "Nat is better, seriously, she could get a record label if she tried".

"No, I couldn't" said another voice, making me jump. "Okay seriously, who else is here?" I yelled, and soon all the boys appeared out of the darkness. "Did you all follow me?" I asked incredulous. They nodded. "You didn't exactly leave quietly" Harry commented. "Louis" I whined, "Can you push me back inside?" I put on my puppy dog face and he sighed. "I've got a better idea" He said, face brightening, "Harry, grab the wheelchair". Louis pulled me up into his arms, and began carrying me to the bus. 

"Hey Nat" I yelled over my shoulder, "How does it feel to be all over the internet?". I heard her groan from somewhere behind me. "I don't like it, there are images of me in 1D fangirl products" she called back and I heard many gasps. "Are you saying you don't want to be seen in our products?" Sassed Liam, who knew he had it in him.

By this time we had reached the bus. Louis placed me onto my bed, before climbing onto his bunk, which was the one above mine. "Louis" I whispered, "Stay with me?". He climbed back down and into the bed next to me. I snuggled into him immediately.

His arms went around me and I could hear the steady pounding of his heart from where my head lay on his chest. "Louis, what you said earlier" I started, but he cut me off, "Just forget it, I get that you don't feel the same way. I shouldn't have said it" I could hear the pain in his voice, and it broke my heart.

"Louis" I started again, putting my finger on his lips to keep him quiet. "I'm falling in love with you too" The words were almost inaudible, but I could tell he heard, as he bolted up out of the bed, falling off the side and bringing me with him.

We lay there laughing for a while, then Louis stood up and lifted me onto the bed for the third time that evening. The others had not yet arrived in the bedroom, which was highly suspicious.

"You mean it?" Asked Louis, turning serious suddenly. I nodded, and began kissing him.

"SURPRISE ATTACK" Screamed Nat, leaping into the room with a water gun, the rest of the boys following her. They did not expect to find me and Louis lying on the bed kissing however.

Nat dropped her water gun in surprise. It clattered to the floor. The sound jolted Louis and I apart and we smiled sheepishly at the intruders. "FINALLY" Yelled Niall, leaping onto his bunk. The others grinned, and Harry whispered something to Zayn. Zayn sighed and made his way over to his bunk, pulling out $30 and handing it to him. Louis got out of bed, leaving me feeling cold.

"You bet on us?" He growled, and the two guys nodded, looking at the ground. Louis stalked towards them, scowling. "Okay then" He chirped, jumping back into bed. Everyone had extrememly comfused looks, but were all distracted. Because a massive snore erupted from Niall, who had managed to fall asleep. 

We all exchanged looks and fell over laughing. I saw Liam stop for a second and glance at Nat, an almost wistful glimmer in his eyes. Then he broke off and joined back in. 

I'll have to investigate that. I thought to myself, watching as Nat caught his eye and blushed. 

Finally we all made it into bed, and Louis stayed with me. We all fell asleep, exhausted by the days events, even though we didn't do much. 

We all slept through the night. I heard someone get up to make breakfast and then a piercing scream echoed through the bus. It was Nat.

Liam leapt out of bed and ran out of the room, dressed in Toy Story pajamas.. I heard him arrive in the kitchen and then... start laughing? They started talking and then I heard the tour bus door open. "It's okay every one, false alarm. Nat saw a spider" Liam commented, diving back into his bed. 

"In my defense it was rather large and hairy" Said Na, walking in behind him. "Nat, it was smaller then my thumbnail" came Liam's muffled voice from under the covers. "I don't like spiders okay?" Nat said, cheeks going red. "Lizzy, come help me with breakfast" She said and I moaned. "Lizzy, now" She commanded and I pulled myself into the wheelchair. "I'm not going to be much help" I muttered. "Just c'mon" She said, grunting as she pushed my wheelchair out of the room. 

We reached the kitchen and I spun the wheelchair around to face her. "Okay, you dragged me out of bed, you better have a goddamn good reason" I said and she nodded. "I need to talk to you about something" She whispered.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU PREGNANT?" I screamed. "NO" She screamed back. "Just checking" I chirped, grinning madly. "Who would have gotten me pregnant?" She asked, confused. "Hmmmm... GOD" I wheeled myself out of the room. "NAT GOT IMPREGNATED BY GOD EVERYBODY, SHE IS OFFICIALLY THE VIRGIN MARY. THAT WILL BE ALL FOR THIS ANNOUNCEMENT" I then returned to the kitchen, "So what did you want to talk about?"


	20. Spatulas!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NAT GOT IMPREGNATED BY GOD EVERYBODY, SHE IS OFFICIALLY THE VIRGIN MARY. THAT WILL BE ALL FOR THIS ANNOUNCEMENT" I then returned to the kitchen, "So what did you want to talk about?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathalies POV

"Well, um..." I said fiddling with my shirt sleeve, a nervous habit of mine.

"What?" Lizzy demanded. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well... ImayormaynotlikeLiam." I rushed out.

"What?" She asked

"I may or may not like Liam." I repeated quietly.

"REALLY! YAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE A VIRGIN FOREVER LIKE THE VIRGIN MARY!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" I growled hitting her gently with a spatula.

"Oh its on!" She said grabbing the other spatula and hitting me back. I hit her again before running out of the room.

"HELP IM BEING CHASED BY A PHYSCOPATHIC SPATULA WOMAN!" I yelled as I ran into the lounge and hid behind the couch.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I heard Lizzy yell she wheeled herself in.

"BEHIND THE COUCH!" Niall yelled.

"TRAITOR!" I yelled standing up.

"She was threatening me!" Niall retorted.

"We will talk about this later, good sir! NOW I SHALL DISAPPARATE!" I said as I jumped behind the next couch. I snuck behind everyone as they moved out of Lizzy's way. Liam spotted me but said nothing.

"VICTORY!" I yelled as I ran back towards the kitchen. I continued making the pancakes as everybody looked for me. I was about halfway through cooking them, when Lizzy re-appeared.

"Hello good friend." I said as I expertedly flipped a pancake.

"Hey, now we need to talk about James."

"Who?" I asked

"Liam. It is his code name." She replied.

"Ohhhhhh." I said realisation dawning on me.

"IS BREAKFAST READY?" Niall yelled.

"YES!" I yelled back as I put the pancakes on a plate and put them on the bench. All the boys came in and took several, followed by Lizzy. By the time I got to the bench they were all gone. I snatched two off Niall and put them on my plate.

"HEY, THEY ARE MINE!" Niall yelled.

"I made them and I didn't get one, therefore the person with the most pancakes must give them up." I sassed as I sat down next to Lizzy. She high-fived me and I dug in.

"Mmmm these are so good!" Louis exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said with a grin, but then I remembered it was my mums favourite food. I sighed and got up. I knew that Lizzy would probably follow me but I left anyway.

I went to the bathroom and shut the door. I sat in the bath and started sobbing.

Liams POV

I watched as Nathalie got up and left. I looked at Lizzy and we both got up, heading towards the bathroom. I was ahead of her and I opened the door. Nat was just sitting there, her head between her legs, sobbing. My heart wrenched as I watched her. Lizzy wheeled up behind me and saw Nat. She pushed me out of the way before wheeling herself in.

"Hey, Nat." She said gently "Come on Nat, everything is okay."

"No it isn't. I'm never going to see them again. They are my parents!" She hiccuped.

"Yes you wiil, we will go back after the tour, I promise." I said

"R-r-r-really?" She stuttered out around her tears.

"Yep. I promise." I said watching her closely

"Thanks." She said, still crying.

"Come on, lets get you somewhere more comfortable." I said as I gently picked her up. I carried her back to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. She had calmed down a little, but now she had the hiccups. I gently rubbed her back as she fell asleep.

"Thanks." Lizzy said with a smile. "She really needs some sleep, she hasn't slept well since the day I ran away."

"No problem." I said with a smile


	21. Nostalgia

"Anyone elses twitters blowing up asking who Nat and Lizzy are?" Asked Harry, walking into the lounge. All of the boys nodded. "Can't we just tell them?" spoke up Niall, and the others nodded in agreement, whipping out their phones. They got our twitter names of us, and then Louis pulled me aside. "Be my girlfriend?" He whispered, and I nodded, grinning. We went out to find the boys just sending out their tweets.

@zaynmalik Bringing two of our best mates with us on tour @LizzysABitDizzy and @TheEpicPotatoDancer!

@NiallOfficial @LizzysABitDizzy @TheEpicPotatoDancer Welcome on tour!!

@Harry_Styles We now have to child proof our tour bus, we are bringing @LizzysABitDizzy and @TheEpicPotatoDancer along!

@Real_Liam_Payne Welcoming two amazing girls, @TheEpicPotatoDancer and @LizzysABitDizzy to our tour bus. Hope you enjoy coming with us! :-)

@Louis_Tomlinson Introducing, my awesome girlfriend, @LizzysABitDizzy and her best friend, @TheEpicPotatoDancer! Best girls ever!

 

I grinned as I saw the tweets, my mentions going wild. My face sank at the hate that came in, but for each hateful tweet there was ten nice ones. I focused on those, grinning at the nice messages flooding in. I refreshed the page and saw that I now had oevr a million followers. I realised that the boys had followed me.

It was weird to think that people were reading my tweets, when the only follower I had had beforehand was Nat. She was slightly luckier, one of our old teachers followed her because he lost a bet. Yes, we made bets with our teachers. They were only about stupid things, like how many marshmallows Nat could fit in her mouth. The answer: 32. It was rather impressive, until she spat them all out over my maths book. My maths teacher was not happy.

"Nat, why is your profile picture one of you with marshmallows in your mouth?" Asked Liam from across the room, making us both laugh at the memories. We recounted the story, and it was a good one. The best bit was how the principal walked in, just as Nat spat out the marshmallows. He had looked at both of us, shook his head, sighed and walked back out.

"What other stories do you guys have?" Asked Zayn. I turned to Nat. "We could tell them the story of how we met?" She grinned and we settled ourselves down on the couch. "So, it was the third week of our final year of school. We had gym, and for the first time ever we had the same class" I started.

"Lizzy was joking around with the teacher, something about an agreement that if she passed P.E she had to dance around in front of the class. So she plugged in her Ipod and walked out in front of the class" Nat continued.

"I was about halfway through the dance, which was meant to be me ball room dancing to rock music. The trouble was, it is very difficult to ball room dance on your own. So i was struggling away and then suddenly Nat was there, dancing with me. We ended up doing some weird foxtrot type thing across the hall" I continued.

"We looked like complete idiots, but have been friends every since" Nat finished, grinning like a mad woman. "It sounds like you two got on well with your teachers" Commented Louis.

"Ja, we had really great teachers. The best was probably Ms Jenkins" I said, and Nat nodded in agreement. "She would joke around with us, and while we didn't actually get taught anything that year, we both walked away from that History class knowing a lot mroe than we thought." I laughed.

"Yea, we both passed with high excellence, which is like an A*. We even got awards for getting the best test scores for NCEA 3 History ever, which was pretty awesome" Nat said, smirking.

"We both got awards, even though I got three points hugher than Nat" I said and she pouted. "Just because I got August and April mixed up for Hitler's birthday" She blushed and I laughed even harder, the boys joining. 

"You look beautiful when you laugh" Louis whispered, head leaning on my shoulder from behind. I turned slightly and pressed my lips to his. "I miss dancing" I whispered, "I know its only been a day, but I miss it"'. Nat came over and gave me a hug. "We'll get you dancing again, some how. I promise." And when Nat promised something, she always delivered.

I grinned, then wheeled myself into the kitchen. I started grabbing random ingredients out of the cupboard, not realising until they were all out that I had grabbed the ingredients for chocolate cupcakes with vanilla buttercream icing. "Making cupcakes on a bus, this should be interesting" I muttered, as I started to mix the ingredients.

Nat kept the others out of the kitchen, knowing that when I baked I liked to be alone. Baking was my thinking time. I loved baking, cause even when things are most uncertain, you can add butter to sugar and flour and cocoa and know that when baked it will come out fluffy and delicious. Its comforting to me, I don't know why, but it was.

I finished the cupcakes and headed back out to the lounge, a plate of them in my hand. I handed it around, then glanced out the window, just as a figure walked past. “Liam” I asked nervously, “What city are we in?”. He turned to me, “Phoenix, why?” But I didn’t answer. I had wheeled myself to the door, yelling “STOP THE BUS”. Thankfully the bus lurched to a halt and I wheeled myself off, chasing after the figure.

“Monica” I called loudly, causing her to spin around. “Lizzy?” She asked and I nodded, speeding towards her. As I got closer I realized something. “THIS THING DOESN’T HAVE BRAKES” She heard me luckily and jumped out of the way. I rolled to a stop and she caught up, pulling me into a hug. “What are you doing here?” She questioned. “Traveling with some friends” I said, as the boys and Nat arrived. “You are traveling with One Direction?” She asked and I nodded, grinning. “Lizzy, who is this?” asked Nat and Louis, creepily synchronized. I took a deep breath before starting my explanation.

“Monica is my half-sister” They all gasped, although Nat just smiled slightly, she knew the rest of the story. She had never met Mon, but I had told her about her. “She was nine when I was born, eight when my mum and dad got married, and left when she turned eighteen, moving here to stay away from dad. She tried desperately to take me with her, but dad wouldn’t let her. Mum had disappeared years earlier, and dad had custody of me.” I finished my explanation, and the boys faces showed understanding. “Mon, this is Nat, my best friend. And this is” “One Direction” She interrupted, “I know”. I laughed, “I was actually going to say, this is Louis, my boyfriend”. Her mouth fell open in shock.

I looked around for a second. “Where are Lily and Jake?” I asked. “I’m just about to pick them up from daycare, you can come if you like” I nodded enthusiastically and we began heading there, Louis pushing my chair. We arrived at daycare and two little blonde bullets raced towards me. I had skype’d with Mon regularly, so the kids knew me. “AUNTY LIZZY” screamed out Lily, who is three. Jake is two years old. They are almost identical, and could be twins. “Hey kiddos, good to finally meet you” I said, hugging them both. “Mama, why is aunty Lizzy in a wheelchair?” asked Jake, tugging on her skirt. “I was justa bout to ask that” She said, turning to me.

“Dad” I said simply, “He got out of jail and found me. I’m fine though, just a bit of spinal cord damage”. She looked at me incredulous, “JUST a bit of spinal cord damage” I nodded, “I am happy to be alive right now, after how bad he…” I trailed off and she nodded with understanding. I heard some screaming and then suddenly there were at least thirty small girls jumping around the guys, begging them to sing. “Well boys, are you going to listen to the cute little children, or are we going to have to throw legos at you” Nat said seriously.


	22. ARRRGH

Nathalies POV

"No! Please don't hit me with lego!" Liam shouted as I chased him around, dodging little kids.

"THEN TELL US A STORY!" I yelled, pelting him with lego.

"FINE!" He shouted and I stopped suddenly.

"YAY!" I shouted before running and jumping onto Lizzy's lap. Well at least I tried to. I realised too late that Louis was already there. I jumped onto both of them, before falling off.

"Ouch." I muttered as I stood up and joined the little kids.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Asked Bella, one of the little girls.

"Sure." I said picking her up. She giggled and snuggled into my lap. I leant against Lizzy's leg and listened as Liam told a story.

When he finished, I went to stand up, before noticing that Bella had fallen asleep. I gently got up, being careful not to wake her and I noticed that all the parents were here.

"Who's Bella's parent?" I asked quietly. A friendly looking woman raised her hand. "Here you are." I said gently handing her over.

"Thanks, She seemed to really like you." The woman said

"Haha thanks." I said grinning. "She is an awesome little girl."

"I know. I'm so glad I have her." She said gently hugging Bella.

"Well, I may have to come back sometime." I said.

"Oh, please do. It would make Bella's day." She said as she left. I went back to the boys and Lizzy who were in a huddle.

"Come on lets go." Liam said as I walked over. We went back to the tour bus and I collapsed on the bed, groaning.

"Whats wrong?" Lizzy said as she wheeled in.

"Is it normal if someone is talking it makes you want to kiss them?" I said with a sigh.

"If you love them, then yes." She replied. "I'm guessing that you are talking about James."

"Yeah, I wish that I could talk to him."

"Why don't you?" Lizzy asked.

"Cause my life confuses me." I said as I got up again, suddenly hungry. As I walked out I saw Liam skulking nearby. He had his phone out and looked like he was texting someone.

"Hey, Li." I called as I walked to the kitchen. He didn't reply. That was strange. He always said hey when he walked past me. Maybe he was annoyed because I chucked lego at him. I'll have to apologise.

I dug around in the pantry looking for something yummy. I found the dried apricots and squealed in happiness.

"Ssssshh." Liam said behind me.

"Sorry." I muttered, turning around. He was on the phone. He ignored me as whoever he had called picked up.

"Hey babe." Liam said smiling. "I was thinking that we should catch up again. I haven't kissed you in so long." My heart sank.

I got up as Liam started singing some love song. I walked back in to the bedroom and fell facefirst onto the bed. "ARRRRRGH!" I screamed into my pillow.

Liams POV

I was heading into the bedroom when I heard Lizzy and Nat talking.

"Is it normal if someone is talking it makes you want to kiss them?" Nat said with a sigh.

"If you love them, then yes." Lizzy replied. "I'm guessing that you are talking about James."

"Yeah, I wish that I could talk to him."

Who the heck was James. He was probably from New Zealand. I felt my heart sink and I leant against the nearest wall. I knew I was falling for Nat, but if she already had a boyfriend then I had to make myself hate her.

I heard someone leave the room and I quickly got out my phone. It was Nat.

"Hey Li." She said as she walked past. I ignored her and looked down at my phone. She disappeared into the kitchen, a confused look on her face. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I followed her into the kitchen, calling Danielles number. She was my fake girlfriend. Management thought that it was a bad look for me to be single, so they set me and Danielle up. We had no romantic interest in each other, luckily we were really good friends. Not even the boys knew that my relationship with Dani was fake.

I heard Nat squeal in excitement as she found something to eat and I could help smiling. No. You are meant to hate her. I thought to myself. I made my face into a frown and I told her to shhhh.

"Sorry." She muttered as Dani picked up.

"Hey babe." I said smiling. "I was thinking that we should catch up again. I haven't kissed you in so long."

"Hey, Liam." Dani said happily. "I got a really good offer."

"Oh really, thats great!" I said truly happy for her. I heard a muffled scream from the bedroom, but I ignored it.

Dani and I talked for a couple of hours, until dinner was ready. Nat had made it.

"Mmmm this is so freaking good." Niall said with a mouthful of food. All the others agreed.

"Liam, what do you think?" Lizzy asked.

"Its meh. I've had better." I replied. My eyes darted to Nat and I saw the look of confusion and hurt on her face. I looked away again and nibbled at my food.

"I'm going to have a shower." Nat announced before leaving halfway through her meal. Lizzy glared at me, but I continued staring at the wall.

A/N: No hate whatsoever to Dani. Both me and BlackParadise think she is awesome, and in this book she is actuallly really nice, but for the purposes of the story her and Liam cannot actually date.


	23. Operation Lat Johnayne

I woke up the next morning to a knocking on the front door. No one else seemed to be moving so I pulled myself into the wheelchair and rolled over to the door. I opened it to reveal a curly haired beauty. "Ummm hi?" I mumbled, still half asleep. "You must be Lizzy, I'm Dani,Liam's girlfriend" She said, crossing the threshold of the bus. She was tall, with a dancers build. 

"Yea, I'm Lizzy" I yawned, "I'm Louis girlfriend". She smiled and hugged me. I hugged back cautiously, knowing that this girl was the reason Nat was upset. "Okay, look I need to get this out there" I snapped, and she looked taken aback. "You seem really nice and all, but my best friend has fallen for your boyfriend so I don't like you because you being with him is causing her heartbreak" I said in a massive rush.

She burst out laughing. I looked at her weirdly. "Liam and I are fake dating, because of his management. We're friends, nothing more" I gaped at her. "Really?" came a tired voice from the doorway, revealing Nat. Dani nodded and Nat burst into tears. I wheeled myself over to her and pulled her onto my lap, rocking her back and forth.

"Why was he so mean?" she cried, burying her face in my shirt. I rubbed her back, whilst wheeling myself back to where Dani was sitting on the couch. "because he is an absoulute idiot" declared Dani, hugging Nat. 

"By the way, when he's around, and we are talking about Nat's feelings towards him, we call him James" I said, so that Dani could join in. She grinned. "Operation Lat Johnayne is on" I grinned, and Nat laughed at the weird ship name I created. "Phase one, make Liam jealous" Dani smirked as she said this.

Soon after the boys appeared to find us three and Perrie, who had arrived shortly after the cry fest and had been breifed on the plan. Liam looked shocked to find Dani there and they exchanged a quick hug. "Now, boys shoo, we are having girl time" Perrie declared, knowing full well that the boys would listen at the door.

They left and we settled on the couches. "So, Lizzy, what's it like not being single?" asked Dani. "Great, Louis is amazing, although he has a fasination with stroking my hair, which is lovely and creepy at the same time." They all laughed. Nat whipped out her phone and sent out a tweet.

@TheEpicPotatoDancer Hearing about @LizzysABitDizzy and @Louis_Tomlinson relationship. So sweet. #LizouisTomlinders

Soon #LizouisTomlinders was trending, due to each of the boys retweeting it. We chatted for a while longer, and then Dani nodded, the signal to start the plan. 

"So, Nat, how is James?" asked Perrie innocently. Nat grinned, "Oh, he's lovely. I think I'm falling in love". I was about to say my next line when we heard a massive thump from the hallway. I wheeled over to find the four boys who were sanding around Liam, who was clutching his fist and groaning. "What happened?" I asked the room at large. "Liam punched the wall" said Zayn, who was trying not to laugh. "Liam, show me your hand" I said firmly, having had experience with various injuries.

He gave me his hand and I inspected it. "Three broken bones in your fingers, good job" I said, "why did the punch the wall?". He looked at the ground sheepishly. "I heard some bad news and well got angry" he whispered. I nodded to Nat and she stepped forward. "You idiot, James is you" she said, before doing something I never expected.

Nat was always the slightly shyer one. When it was just us around people who knew us and knew we were mad she was fine. But when she met someone new, or did something she wasn't really that comfortable with, she clammed up.

So, you can imagine my surprise when Nat kissed him.

They kissed for a while and I got bored. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some flour. Flour is good for everything. I wheeled myself behind Dani, threw the flour at Perrie then quickly handed Dani the container. I then whistled innocently whilst wheeling myself to the bedroom.


	24. 'James'

Nathalies POV

I woke up to heavy rain. Potatoes. I sat up and narrowly avoided whacking my head on the bunk above me. Liams bunk. I sighed as I remembered how he had been so mean yesterday. I didn't get what I had done wrong.

I could hear someone talking, so I decided to investigate.

"Liam and I are fake dating cause of his management. We're friends, nothing more." I heard a stranger say.

"Really." I asked as I stepped into the doorway. The random girl nodded and I burst into tears. What had I done wrong?

"Why was he so mean." I hiccuped out as Lizzy wheeled over put me on her lap. I buried my face in Lizzy's shirt.

"Because he is an absolute idiot." The stranger declared, hugging me. This made me cry even more. Lizzy explained to the girl, who I presumed was called Dani, about the situation. I wasn't really listening but I did hear her say "Operation Lat Johnayne is on." I laughed at her ship name and gave her a hug.

About five minutes later Perrie arrived. "HEY!" Dani yelled.

"Hey Dani!" Perrie yelled back.

"HI!" I shouted randomly.Perrie and Dani gave me a weird look.

"Um, hi?" Perrie said making sound like a question.

"This is Nat, we are getting her together with James." Dani said.

"Who's James?" Perrie asked, completely confused.

"It's Liam, James is his code name." Dani whispered.

"Ohhhhhh right. But aren't you two dating?"

"Fake dating." Dani explained. Lizzy explained the plan to Perrie whilst I sat twiddling my thumbs, literally. I saw the boys come in and nudged Lizzy. She nodded and started talking about the versatility of potatoes. The boys came over.

"Plan in action." Lizzy whispered.

"Umm boys can you please leave, we want to have a girl conversation." Perrie asked sweetly.

"Sure." Liam said as they got up and left.

"So how is Zayn going?" Lizzy asked Perrie.

"Really good. I think he might be a keeper." She said with a grin. I heard a faint "Yus!" from outside, so I knew the boys were eavesdropping.

"Anyway how is James?" Perrie asked me.

"Really good. I think I might tell him I love him." I said with a nervous grin. I heard a massive thump and then a groan of pain.

"I think it worked." Perrie whispered with a smirk. We opened the door to find Liam clutching his hand and all the boys staring at him.

"Let me see. I know about medical stuff." Lizzy said as she walked over to Liam. "Three broken bones in your fingers. Nice one." She said as she probed.

"What did you even do?" Perrie asked.

"He punched the wall. God knows why though." Zayn replied.

" You are an idiot you know. You are James." I said and with a sudden burst of confidence I kissed him. He was a bit shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss. We stood there for about five minutes, making out.

I heard a gasp from beside me and I pulled away. Perrie was there, covered in flour.

"Lizzy?" I asked and she just nodded. "Sorry, she has a bit of a habit of ruining awkward situations with flour. I have no idea why though."

"It's okay, i'll go get cleaned up." Perrie said as she walked off to the bathroom.

"I want to talk to you." Liam said from beside me.

"Okay, where do you want to talk?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He said with a smile. He led me to a corner and I noticed there was a trap door. He opened the trap door and slipped down. I followed. It lead to the luggage area. Liam grabbed a torch that magically appeared out of nowhere and lead me down to the back.

"Can I ask you something?" I said nervously.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why were you so mean to me yesterday?"

"Because I realised I was in love with you, and I heard you talking about 'James'. I assumed he was someone in New Zealand and I got jealous. I thought the only way to stop myself from doing something stupid was to make you hate me."

"Oh, okay." I replied.

"I truly am sorry. It was a really stupid idea."

"Thats okay." I said with a smile.

Liams POV

I bit my lip nervously. I was worried that what I was going to ask Nat would make her angry.

"What's wrong?" She asked sensing my worry.

"It's just, a question I want to ask you." I replied quietly.

"Well just ask."

"Okay. HaveyoueverbeenlikeLizzy?"

"What?" She said, her head leaning slightly to the side.

"Have you ever been like Lizzy?" I said slowing down, bracing for her to yell at me.

"Not really." She said with a sigh.

"Not really?" I asked confused.

"Well, some things remind me very strongly of them and I tend to shut down for a little while, but i'm not depressed and I have never cut."

"Oh. Okay. Was the time that Lizzy had to chuck water on you one of those times?"

"Yeah it was. Why do you want to know?"

"Because, i've noticed that you are always standing up for Lizzy and putting yourself second, and I wondered if you focused on Lizzy so much to try and forget about something specifically to do with you." I explained

"Well to a certain extent Lizzy does distract me from my parents and it feels good to help someone out, but I don't do it to keep from being depressed or anything like that." She said tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing your parents up." I said as I pulled her close to me. She gave me a small smile and I was just about to kiss her when Lizzy yelled, "Lunch is ready everyone!"

"Come on Nat." I said as I crawled to the trapdoor. I could hear Nat follow me and I soon emerged into the light. I pulled myself up and waited for Nat to get out. I grabbed her hand as we walked to the kitchen.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I whispered as we walked into the kitchen. She nodded again and grinned before kissing me again.


	25. Blown

Nat and Liam entered the room, stopping for a kiss halfway to the table. "JESUS, STOP KISSING ALREADY" I exclaimed, in a sort of bad mood. "Easy Lizzy" Nat said, walking over. "NO, don't easy me. I'm sick of this" I yelled, rolling myself out the door and onto the street.

I could hear people yelling after me but I just kept going. I didn't know why I was so mad, I just was. I was mad at the world, at everyone, at everything.

"Lizzy" Nat ran up behind me. She grabbed the wheelchair and pulled me to a stop. "What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down to my height. 

"I just feel pissed off" I stated and she grinned. "STOP LOOKING SO HAPPY" I screamed. "Lizzy, I know why you feel so mad?" She stated, wheeling me back to the bus. 

She wheeled me inside and took me to the bathroom. Once we were there she threw me a packet and then grinned. "Because you can't feel below your waist, you didn't recognize the signs" She stated, before leaving me with a packet of pads.

A few minutes later I wheeled myself back into the living room. Nat came over, helped me onto the couch, tucking a blanket around me and handing me a cup of tea. The boys sent her questioning looks but she ignored them. 

I finished my tea, took a nap, then had some more tea. "Lizzy" Louis leapt into the room, "You have a doctors appointment" He announced and I groaned.

He came over and lifted me into my wheelchair before wheeling me out the door and to the hospital. They did some checks then cleared me to travel. 

Louis took me back to the tour bus and I resumed my spot on the couch. I lay there for a while, just thinking when it happened. It was like a tickle, along the bottom of my foot. There for a second then gone once more. I gasped, but still couldn't move it.

"Liz you ok?" Nat asked from the otherside of the room. "Yea, I'm fine" I replied.

I must have imagined it... it just wasn't possible.


	26. Awkward Situations

Nathalies POV

"WHO WANTS TO WATCH A MOVIE!" Louis yelled.

"Two things. Ouch, and sure." Lizzy sassed.

"Sorry love." He said with a grin and gave her a quick peck. I laughed at Lizzy's face. She seemed slightly shocked.

"Sure!" All the boys answered in unison.

"God thats creepy." I muttered quietly. Liam heard me and grinned. I poked my tounge out at him and jumped on to his lap.

"What are we gonna watch?" Zayn asked.

"The Hangover!" Lizzy yelled.

"Ok!" The others said, once again all simultaneously. I sighed and Liam chuckled behind me, his chest rumbling.

I snuggled further into him as Louis put the movie in,

2 Hours Later

"I actually hate you guys right now." I said frustratedly.

"Why on earth would you hate us?" Niall asked innocently.

"Because you put that movie on!" I yelled.

"What was wrong with it?" Louis asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that it was HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!" Lizzy laughed loudly at my exclamation.

"Whats wrong with High School Musical?" Liam asked from behind me.

"High School Musical reminds Nat of her first date, where the guy made her pay, hogged all the food and then proceeded to spew it up on her lap, knowing she had to walk home afterwards." Lizzy explained.

"Ooooh." The boys said simultaneously.

"I swear you do this just to annoy me." I said and got up with a huff. I walked off to the bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I found my book and opened it. It was Shadows by Ilsa J Bick and it was intense. I found my page and started reading.

Shortly after Liam came in. "Hey Nat, I'm sorry that I let the boys do...."

"Wait two secs, just got to finish this chapter." I muttered as I read the book.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"SHHHH!" I yelled.

I finished my chapter and put my book down. "You wanted to say something?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was going to say sorry for letting the boys do that."

"Meh, it's alright. I should probably let it go."

"No it's fine. Just let me know if there are any others." He said.

"Nope nothing. How did the boys even know about that?" I asked slightly confused.

"Lizzy may have told them and your confused face is adorable."

"Oh right, I'm gonna get her back for that." I said with an evil grin. Liam looked slightly scared and I laughed. "Don't worry. It wont break anything." I said between laughs. He smiled and leant over to kiss me. Our lips met and he pulled me closer.

"OI GET A ROOM!" Louis yelled as he walked in.

"WE ARE IN A ROOM!" I yelled, breaking away for a short time.

"Shame Louis, you just got out-sassed by the sexiest girl in the world." Liam said, laughing as Louis stood there open-mouthed.

"Lizzy, informi il ragazzo che guarda stupido con la bocca aperta!" (Lizzy, tell your boyfriend that he looks stupid with his mouth open!) I yelled through the door.

"Perché?" (Why?) She responded.

"Perché lo fa, per quale altro motivo?" (Because he does, why else?) I responded as she entered. Liam was looking at me confused and Louis was standing, with his mouth was still open. Lizzy came in, pulled Louis down and kissed him.

"Wow..." I muttered.

"CAN EVERYBODY PLEASE STOP KISSING!" Harry yelled from somewhere.

"Sorry geez, I was just solving Nat's problem! I can't make everybody happy." Lizzy sassed as she grabbed her pyjamas from her bed and went to the bathroom. I pushed Liam off the bed and pulled my curtain across, so I could get changed.

"Oooooh rejected!" The others teased.

"How do you know that I'm not just getting naked so that we can have long, sweet passionate sex!" I sassed from behind the curtain.

"Thanks love." Liam said through the curtain.

"Allgoo... OUCH!" I yelled

"What happened?" Liam asked worriedly, pulling the curtain back.

"I whacked my head on the bunk above, could you please close the curtain!" I yelled as I pulled my knees up, because unfortunately I was completely topless.

"Why?" Liam asked, still holding the stupid curtain open. The others were all laughing.

"CAUSE I'M TOPLESS!" I screeched.

"Sorry!" He said, finally pulling the curtain shut. I finished changing and got under the covers.

"Night guys." I said, yawning.

"Night Nat." The boys chorused.

"Buona pesca notte ." Lizzy called out. (good night peach)

"Buona ananas notte." I replied, my head sinking into the pillow. (good night pineapple)


	27. Life or Death... Your Choice

A/N PLEASE DO NOT MURDER ME... I LIKE MY LIFE

*hides*

 

I woke up and stretched, feeling my joints popping. "Buongiorno Nat" I said noticing she was also awake. (Good Morning). "Buongiorno" she yawned. "Girls, please stop speaking Italian, the rest of us would like to know what you are saying" said Niall from above us, before rollign over and accidentaly falling out of bed.

"Not Italian... Tal vez deberíamos hablar español entonces?" I asked Nat, changing to Spanish. (Maybe we should speak Spanish then?) She nodded, laughing her head off.

"Oder Deutsch?" She laughed (Or German?). I decided to continue the joke, laughing at Niall's perplexed expression. "Peut-être même français?" (Or maybe even French?)

"How do you know so many languages?" Niall groaned from the ground. "Well, when you are incredibly anti-social and have only one friend, you tend to pick up things in your spare time. We decided that langauges could be fun, and after you learn your first one, which for us was Italian, it gets really easy" I said, lifting myself into my wheelchair.

"Since Italian was our second language we tend to speak it the most, but we also know Spanish, German, French, Dutch, Latin which was really boring to learn, Portuguese and Japanese... Yea we had no lives. Initially we did it because a book we really wanted to read had heaps of requests at the library but the Italian copy had none, so we learnt Italian to read a book" Nat laughed, continuing the explanation.

"That and... staying at the library studying languages was better than going home" I said quietly and Nat gave me a quick hug.

We headed out to the living room, chattering away. We kept switching languages, as we often did. 

We had breakfast and slowly the boys joined us as the smell of Nat cooking drew them out. She was making bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast. Nat was really good at making fry-ups.

"I love breakfast, eggs are my favourite" Harry commented, stumbling in. "You know, eggs can be eaten at any time, not just breakfast" I sassed. "But they are eggs, they are a breakfast food" Zayn mumbled through a mouth full of toast. 

"Jungs ... sie haben keine gehirne" I sighed and Nat nodded in agreement (Boys... they have no brains). "Zumindest singen sie auch" She commented, making me laugh (at least they sing well).

"MAKE IT STOP" screamed Niall from where he was shovelling food into his mouth. "Niall, slow down" Nat laughed, "I really don't want to have to give you the hemlich manouvere".

Once breakfast was over, we headed back into the living room. Thankfully Niall had not choked and no one had to perform a hemlich manouvere. They all plonked onto the couch and I sat there in my chair. Louis quickly jumped up and lifted me onto his lap, draping a blanket over us. I jumped slightly as the fabric brushed over my foot, it almost seemed like I could feel it.

But it must have been my imagination, because when I tried to move my foot, nothing happened, as always. "You okay?" Louis asked, placing his chin on my shoulder. "Yea, what are we going to do today?" I asked. "Well, we have a signing at 1, and then we all have an interview and we'd like you guys to come with us, so we can introduce you guys for those fans who don't have twitter" Liam said, and we both exchanged a glance then nodded.

A couple of hours later we were sitting on the couch at the interview, with the interviewer asking really stupid questions. Her name was Jade and she kept on flirting with all of the boys, including Liam, Louis and Zayn who were all taken, although Liam was technically taken by Dani in the publics eyes. She was wearing a really low cut top, which was bright red, a short black skirt and a major amount of make-up.

"So, Liam, how's it going with Danielle?" she asked, leaning slightly closer to him and fluttering her eyelashes. "Well, um" Liam stuttered, looking uncomfortable. "Si no deja de coquetear con mi hombre te arrancaré sus extensiones de cabello sorpresa" Nat muttered. (If she doesn't stop flirting with my man I will rip her fake hair extensions out). "Voy a mantener a bajar para usted" I replied, slightly louder, so the boys could hear us. (I'll hold her down for you)

(A/N That was Spanish... if you wanted to know...)

Then she moved on to Louis, sitting herself on his lap and stroking his cheek. "OK ESO ES TODO" I screamed, wheeling myself over. (OK, THAT IS IT) Liam quickly grabbed the back of my arm chair as I screamed at her in Spanish. Nat kept wincing slightly, each time I said a swear word. Normally I don't swear, but god she was annoying me. "ESE ES MI HOMBRE, TENER EN TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA" (THAT'S MY MAN, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM). "Lizzy, helps if you speak english, I don't think she knows Spanish" muttered Niall, sadly he muttered into his microphone so everyone heard.

"Nat, could you take Lizzy offsage please" Liam said calmly, still holding the wheelchair back. "No, I'm with her on this one" Nat turned on Jade. "If you keep behaving inappropriately to my best friends boyfriend, I will not stop her... And you don't want to know the things she is screaming about in Spanish right now". The boys exchanged nervous looks and then Harry stood up, "I think this interview is over" He said, before walking offstage. The rest of us followed, Louis wheeling me out last. "Por cierto, te ves como zorra" Nat yelled over her shoulder as we left, causing me to clasp my hand over my mouth to hide my laughter. (By the way, you look like a slut)

As we walked out of the building a man approached us. He looked nervous, and was clutching something in his hand, which was inside his jacket. He stopped in front of us and pulled a gun. He pointed it at each one of us, before resting it on Nat. Liam stepped lisghtly in front of her, all of us shocked into silence. "You, move, or you die" The man snapped, "Life or Death? Your choice" Liam didin't move and the man chuckled, "So you choose death then? Pity". The mans finger tightened and then a massive bang went off, and Liam fell to the ground.

Nat screamed and fell to her knees beside him, trying to stem the blood pouring out of his chest. The man aimed the gun back at Nat, "Your turn" He smirked. "Not if I have anything to do about it" I snapped, wheeling myself towards him. "NO, Lizzy don't" Screamed Louis from behind me. He grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, pulling it to a stop. But the momentum kept me going and I was flung forwards, slamming into the guy. We fell to the ground and I pushed the gun away before punching the guy in the face.

He was knocked out and Louis lifted me back into the wheelchair, wheeling me over to Liam. He was bleeding heavily and his face was pale. "Louis, take off your shirt" I muttered and he took it off instantly.

I folded it into a square as the police arrived, before handing it to Nat so she could apply pressure to the wound. An ambulance arrived and took him away. The rest of us had to stay and give statements. After we were done we raced to the hospital, to find that Liam was in surgery.

 

We waited hours, with no news. Then a doctor came out, looking grim. I nudged Nat and she stood up, followed by the rest of the group, except me, cause well, wheelchair. "Mr Payne is extremely lucky, the bullet missed all his internal organs and major blood vessels. He needs bed rest for a week or so, but he can go home tomorrow, provided there is no signs of infection" the doctor stated and we all grinned with happiness.

As the others went to see him, I pulled Louis back. "Lou, I need you find me a doctor, one who knows about spinal injuries. No, don't ask questions, just do it, please?"

He nodded and ran off, returning soon after with a doctor. "This is Dr Montgomery, she is the leading specialist in spinal stuff in all of the US, luckily she works at this hospital" He said as they approached. "Ms Sanders, what seems to be the problem?" She asked kindly, although obviously a little annoyed by being pulled away from her work. "Three weeks ago I was told that I had irreversible spinal damage and would never walk again" she nodded. "A couple of times since then, I've felt tingling and weird sensations, and earlier today, I was sort of catatpulted out of my wheelchair, don't ask" I said as she started to interupt. "When that happened, I could have sworn I was upright for a second, and was standing. God it sounds so silly now, I'm sorry for wasting your time" I sighed. "No, I'll check you out, Mr Tomlinson, if you would be able to wheel her to my exam room.

The doctor checked me over, did some scans, and then returned. "Your doctor made a huge mistake. You had a case of spinal shock, which is completely treatable. It has healed itself, and I think if you tried hard enough, you could stand up right now" she said, a slight grin on her face. Louis held out his arm and I gripped it tightly, pulling myself to my feet, somehow staying standing.

I placed one foot forward, then another, before grinning at Louis. "I can walk" I whispered and he pulled me in for a hug. "You should use the wheelchair for another week or so, to make sure your spine is fully ehaled, but it should heal completely" She smiled, before leaving the room.

Louis wheeled me to Liam's room, to find him awake and talking, which was a massive relief. "Where were you guys?" Asked Harry, seeming stressed out. "I needed to see a doctor" I said quietly. "Are you ok?" Nat asked, worry increasing on her face. "Better than ok" I grinned, and gripped Louis' arm once more, standing up easier this time.

"Much better than ok"


	28. It's My Fault

Nathalies POV

"Better than ok?" I asked?

"Yeah." She said as she leant foward in her wheelchair as if she was going to get up.

"What are you doing?" Niall asked her.

"Trust me." She said as she stood up. My mouth dropped and I just stared at her. Lizzy laughed and sat down again.

"Turns out I only had spinal shock." She said with a grin. I ran over to her and gave her a massive hug.

"Guys we should probably head home." Zayn said, looking exhausted.

"OK!" I said with a grin. I was still upset about Liam, but the news about Lizzy temporarily put it in the back of my mind. We left the hospital and drove back to the bus. Everyone was so happy for Lizzy.

The Next Day

I woke up very happy. Liam was ok. Lizzy was fantastic. I got up and decided to prepare some breakfast. I put my Ipod in the dock and turned the music up loud. It was Red by Taylor Swift. I started dancing around the kitchen, singing into a spatula. Louis and Lizzy came out first.

"MORNING!" Lizzy shouted over the music.

"LOVING HIM WAS RED!" I shouted out as Louis paused the song.

"Morning." I said as I went back to getting breakfast ready. I cut up some fruit and put them in bowls and I went to the fridge to look for some yogurt.

"WHERE IS THE YOGURT?" I yelled, as I searched for it. "NEVER MIND! FOUND IT!" I added as it revealed itself. I grabbed the yogurt and went back to the bowls. I spooned yogurt over it and put them on the table. "BREAKFAST IS READY!" I shouted

"Oooh breakfast?" Niall said, poking his head around the corner. "Yep." I replied. "But you can only have it if you get Harry and Zayn up."

"But they are hard to get up." Niall whined.

"Do it." I said with an evil grin.

"Fine." He muttered and went back to the bedroom. I laughed and grabbed myself a bowl. Louis and Lizzy were already sitting down, deep in conversation. I sat opposite them and grabbed my book which I had left on the table. I started reading again as I ate my breakfast.

"Is there a day that passes that you don't read?" Harry asked as he came in, stretching.

"Nope. Reading is good for the soul and mind, and it teaches you many things." I said diplomatically as I got up and put my bowl in the sink.

"You're weird." He said as he sat down. "Why thankyou." I said bowing as I left the room. I grabbed my jacket and went outside, before quickly deciding to come back in.

"Es ist kalt draußen." I said as I came back in. (It's cold out there.)

"Das ist nicht gut." Lizzy responded. (That's not good)

"STOP IT NOW!" Niall yelled, rocking on his chair like a madman.

"And Harry says I'm crazy." I muttered. "Can we go already, I haven't seen Liamllama in ages."

"Liamllama?" Lizzy said with a slightly confused look.

"Its alliterative." I said with a grin.

"Ok then." Zayn said as he got up and put his bowl on the bench. Harry followed shortly afterwards and then we finally left.

When we got to the hospital. I jumped out and ran up to Liam's room.

"Hey Nat." Liam said as I opened the door.

"Hey." I said with a grin. I went up to his bed and gave him a huge hug.

"Can..you.. let.. me..breathe?" Liam asked.

"Sorry." I muttered sheepishly as I let him go.

"HEY MATE!" The boys yelled in unison.

"Hey guys." Liam replied calmly.

"You have a weird girlfriend." Harry said as he went up to Liams bed.

"Reading at breakfast time is completely normal to some people." I sassed

"Come on Harry. Lets get the discharge papers." Zayn said, sensing that an argument was about to break out.

"Fine." He huffed.

About five minutes later they came back with a nurse. She removed the IV and signed off the papers. "Now, he needs to stay in bed for a week, at least." If anything looks infected, bring him straight back." The nurse explained as she got the wheelchair out of the corner and set it up. Zayn and Louis helped Liam into the chair and we left the hospital.

We decided on the way home, that Liam and I would swap bunks, since I was on the bottom level. When we got back the boys helped Liam into bed and I climbed into 'my' bunk. I felt like being alone. I sat thinking about all the recent events. Us getting kidnapped, leaving New Zealand, Lizzy being kidnapped, Louis being shot, Liam being shot. It was all too much. I started crying softly, not wanting to wake Liam.

"Whats the matter Nat?" I heard Liam call out.

"Nothing. I-i'm fine." I replied, trying to convince him.

"Nat, what is wrong?" He asked again.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Can you come down here please?" He asked. I got up and went down the ladder.

"Yes?" I said trying to wipe away my tears.

"Sit down." He said patting the matress. I sat down and he put his arm around me comfortingly. "What's wrong?"

"Just everything that has happened." I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, My parents died, Lizzy was kidnapped and almost died, Louis got shot, and you got shot. So much death and pain has happened around me, I just can't cope." I hiccuped out. "Especially since all of it was my fault."

"It wasn't your-"

"Yes it was! I was the reason my parents came back at the time they did, you got shot because you stepped infront of me. If I hadn't been more careful about how secure the bus would be, Lizzy wouldn't have been kidnapped and Louis wouldn't have been shot! Everything is my fault."

"No Nat. It isn't. The reason your parents came back was because you were worried about your cousin. It isn't your fault that they pranked you. Lizzy's father would have found a way to get at her no matter what, he is that determined. It isn't your job to worry about the security of the bus." Liam explained.

"What about you getting shot?" I asked. "You skipped that one."

"I'm getting to it. It isn't your fault that there was a physco on the loose, and no matter what happened, I would have stood infront of you to protect you. I care about you way too much to let you get hurt. You are a sweet girl who has had some bad things happen in her life, none of them are your fault however."

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I started sobbing and Liam pulled me close to him. I leant on his shoulder and listened as he muttered soothing words, whilst running his hand through my hair.

I eventually calmed down, and fell asleep on his shoulder.

Liams POV

I continued to stroke Nat's hair, even after she fell asleep. It made me feel bad that my injury caused her such worry. She didn't deserve any of this.

"Hey guys, want some lunch?" Lizzy asked wheeling herself in, stopping when she saw us.

"What happened?" Lizzy asked quietly.

"She was convincing herself that everything was her fault."

"Not again." She muttered.

"Again?" I asked.

"She always thinks that everything that happens is her fault. It takes a lot to convince her otherwise."

"Oh right. Well she fell asleep whilst I was comforting her." I explained.

"Thanks. She is really good at hiding when she feels like this, I mean this morning she was hyper and really happy, but that was obviously a mask. Even I couldn't see through it, and usually can." She said sadly.

"Thats not good. Anyway no lunch for either of us thanks, I don't really feel like eating."

"Ok, I'll check in later." Lizzy said as she left. I went back to running my hands through Nat's hair.


	29. Random University Lady Say WHAT?

I went back into the bedroom a couple of hours later, to find both Liam and Nat fast asleep. I carefully put a blanket over them before leaving the room quietly. I wheeled myself back out to the living room and climbed onto Louis’ lap. I snuggled into his chest, feeling his heart beat.

 

His arms went around me, and as I started to fall asleep, curled to his chest, my phone rang, letting out a shrill noise.

 

I pulled it out, and checked the caller ID. It was AucklandUniversity. I answered it quickly. “Bonjour” I said, as Louis tickled my side.

 

“Is this Miss Elizabeth Jane Sanders” I winced at my full name. “Yes, it is” I answered, confused as to why my university was ringing me, when we were in the middle of three month long holidays.

 

“As I understand it, you and Miss Nathalie Caroline Johnson live together?” The person on the other line asked and I confirmed it.

“We are proud to tell you that you both have received a commendation from the University for your project on how History affects the youth of today. The selection committee thought that the project was thoughtful and intuitive. They would also like to invite you to a graduation ceremony, in which you both will be graduating early, becoming the two youngest students to ever graduate”

 

“Okay” I whispered, and Louis sat up, worry crossing his face. “Will you and Miss Johnson be able to make it to the university at 11pm in a week’s time?” the person asked.

 

“Nat and I are currently traveling through America” I said, and I heard her talking to someone else on the line. While she talked, I got into my wheelchair and wheeled myself to the bedroom, lightly shaking Nat awake.

 

She awoke with a start, face creasing with worry. I smiled at her and she clamed down. “Miss Sanders, I am going to put a friend of yours on, he is going to explain the events of the next few days” the person on the phone replied, before I heard the phone bing handed over.

 

I put the phone on speaker phone and a very familiar voice came over the speakers. “Hey Liz” he said and I almost screamed. “JOSEPH” I squealed, forgetting that Liam was still asleep.

 

He jolted awake and Nat quickly moved to his side to calm him down. By now the entire band and Paul was in the really small room.

 

I took the phone back of speaker. “Liz, where the hell are you? You just disappeared” Joseph sounded incredibly worried. “Funny story” I chuckled, “Nat and I are in America”. “I know. Now you two need to get yourselves to Chicago by next Thursday at 6pm, at the ChicagoUniversity campus hall, the ceremony will be there” I thought for a second. “Joseph, hold on one sec” I said into the phone, before covering up the mic. “Liam, are we gonna be in Chicago by Thursday next week” I asked him. “Yes, we get in Wednesday night and stay until Friday” Liam said, and Nat fluffed his pillows.

 

“Yes Joseph, we’ll be there. Oh and Nat and I will be bringing our boyfriends along”. I hung up before I could hear his lectures about boyfriends.

 

“Liz, what’s going on?” asked Nat, looking really confused. “Guess which two AucklandUniversity students just got given awards and will be graduating at ChicagoUniversity campus hall next Thursday, three years early” I said slowly.

 

Nat was silent for a second, and then she let out a massive scream. She grabbed my hands and we jumped around in circles. We stopped after a couple of minutes and explained what was happening to the boys then continued jumping and screaming.

 

We were still jumping when Louis wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me backwards. “I’m so proud of you” he whispered into my ear and I grinned even wider. No-one apart from Nat has ever been proud of me before.

 

I could see Nat and Liam hugging and I could see tears forming on her face. I made my way over, knowing exactly what she was thinking. I pulled her into a massive hug. “Nat, they would be so proud of you” I pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes as she nodded.

 

We left the bus to head out for lunch, all grinning widely. Liam was in his wheelchair, as was I. The fans hadn’t heard anything about why Liam had been in hospital, or being shot so they screamed questions as we made our way to the interview.

 

Nat and I were joining in again, as were Perrie and Dani. Liam wanted to announce his relationship with Nat, but they had decided to do it slowly. Today, Liam and Dani were going to announce that they were no longer dating, just good friends.

 

We all squeezed onto the couch, with me on Louis’ lap, and Perrie on Zayn’s. Dani sat on Liam and Nat sat on Niall. Harry was sitting on the floor in front of Niall, that’s how small the couch was.

 

“And here we have One Direction, along with Nat, Lizzy, Danielle and Perrie” The interviewer announce, sitting down on her seat.

 

She looked a lot nicer than the last one. Her long brown hair was tied back in a slick ponytail and she was wearing a black skirt and a lilac blouse. Her name was Mary.

 

“So, One Direction… How’s the tour going?” She asked.

 

“It’s fantastic, we are having a great time and having our friends and girlfriends along makes it so much better” Liam answered, as Louis started playing with my hair.

I nudged his hand away and he pouted. I sighed and nodded for him to continue. He grinned widely and his hands went back to my hair. I turned back to Mary to see her and the entire audience staring at me. “That was honestly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen” Mary gushed. I smiled shyly.

 

“LIZOUIS TOMLINDERS” yelled out a voice in the audience. This caused me to outright laugh. “Thank you!” I called back, grinning now.

 

“So, on the topic of overly perfect relationships, how are the two other couples in the band going?” Mary asked, smoothly transitioning into a different subject.

 

“We are going really well” Zayn said, leaning in and giving Perrie a quick peck on her cheek. Mary turned to Liam and Dani next. “We have decided that our relationship is working anymore” Liam said slowly, letting the words sink in.

 

“We are staying friends though, and I’m still following them on the tour” Dani said. “That’s so sad” Mary whispered, seeming at a loss for words. “It’s fine. We’ve been sort of distant for a while, but this is the right thing to do” Liam said, while Dani nodded.

 

“Louis, what are you doing?” asked Mary incredulous as she glanced at us. “I’m braiding her hair” He grinned, making me turn my head to show the fishtail plait he had done.

 

“Now, I think the question everyone wants to hear the answer to. Liam we all saw you being taken to hospital, and you’ve been being pushed around in a wheelchair. Why?” Mary asked, slightly more solemn.

 

“Well. After our last interview, as we went outside, a man came up to us and pulled out a gun” Liam started, before Dani butted in. “And Liam being the heroic guy, stepped in front of everyone, getting him self shot in the chest” she sighed, shaking her head.

 

The crowd gasped. “Don’t worry I’m fine. I’ll be back jumping around the stage in a couple of weeks” Liam laughed.

 

The interview ended shortly after and we left the building, this time, thankfully, no one got shot as we returned to the bus.

 

The bus trundled along, heading vaguely towards Chicago.

 

Arriving in Chicago on Wednesday night was great fun. Nat and I were absolutely hyper, after having consumed quite a lot of sugar based products. I was finally allowed out of my wheelchair, although Liam was still confined to his bed, although he would be allowed up to come to the graduation tomorrow.

 

Anyway, Louis was chasing Nat and me around the bus as we caused havoc. I was jumping up and down on the couch while Nat was sneaking up on everybody and hitting them with water ballons.


	30. Water Balloons And Wimps

Nathalies POV

I hid behind Louis, lining up my shot and aiming. "SCORE!!!!!" I yelled excitedly as it hit him square on the back of the head.

"OUCH! LIZZY, YOUR FRIEND IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" He yelled across the room, to Lizzy who was dancing on the table.

"NAT, IS THIS TRUE?" She yelled.

"NO, HE'S JUST A WIMP."

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" She shouted jumping off the table and coming after me.

"And now I'm going to leave." I announced running towards the door. Lizzy chased after me manaically.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted as I realised the door was locked, and I had absolutely no idea where the keys were.

"HAHA! I HAVE YOU NOW!" She yelled as I squeaked in fear.

"DID YOU JUST SQUEAK?" She yelled, laughing.

"YES I DID, CAUSE IM TOO AWESOME!" I shouted as I ran past her.

"DOUBLE VICTORY!" I screamed as I ran off. "NOOO SHOE, GO AWAY!" I yelled as I almost tripped over Lizzy's bright pink ballet flats. I continued running, a plan forming in my head. I ran into the bedroom and pulled back Liam's curtain.

"HELLO!" I shouted, jumping in and hiding.

"Hello Nat." He replied, seeming slightly shocked.

"I'm hiding." I said giggling.

"I can see that. May I ask why?"

"Cause I may or may not have chucked a water balloon at Louis and then called him a wimp, causing Lizzy to chase after me like a maniac." I replied sheepishly. Liam just sighed.

"You're a very strange girl." He said laughing lightly.

"I KNOW!" I replied, yelling.

"I KNOW YOU'RE SOMEWHERE CLOSE!" Lizzy said menacingly from somewhere very close.

"Oh crap." I muttered. The curtain was flung open and Lizzy was standing there, a terrifying look on her face.

"Go and apologise to my boyfriend, right now!"

"He is a wimp though." I said, mentally slapping myself as I said it. I really needed to think before I spoke. "Help, Liam?" I asked quietly.

"Nope, it's your own fault." He said laughing. I groaned.

"You do realise that you will have a decapitated girlfriend if you don't help me." I said, hoping that it would convince him.

"In that case, hide behind me." He grinned. I jumped behind him as Lizzy stared, confused.

"Damn you Liam!" She shouted, knowing that she couldn't hurt Liam, and to get to me she would have to hurt him.

"What do you say to your favourite man?" Liam said as Lizzy stalked off, probably to go find Louis.

"How do you know that you're my favourite?" I replied, grinning.

"Oh fine then, you can just get out of my bed and face Lizzy's wrath then."

"Two things. One, technically it's my bed, and two, I soooorrrry." I said leaning against him.

"It's ok love." He said, smiling as I looked up at him. I felt butterflies, or something like that, in my stomach and I couldn't help smiling back.

"You truly are beautiful, you know that." Liam said, his tone completely serious.

"Really, even like this." I said pulling my most grotesque face.

"Even like that." He said laughing and pulling me closer to him, not that it was even really possible.

"Thank you." I said sincerly as he put his arm around my shoulders and started fiddling with my hair.

"This is reminding me of the interview from earlier." I commented, and Liam laughed.

"Does this remind you of the interview?" He asked as he leant down and kissed me. I responded eagerly, putting my arms around his neck and kissing him back. The kiss got deeper and deeper, until we were fully making out.

"Hey guys, din-" I heard someone say "GOD! AT LEAST PULL THE CURTAIN ACROSS. I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE." They yelled.

"SORRY ZAYN!" Liam yelled, pulling away. "Let's get dinner." He said. I leapt up and got his wheelchair.

"Thanks." He said as he pulled himself into the chair. "Would you like a lift, my fair lady?" He asked, putting on a posh accent.

"Yes please, kind sir." I replied, hopping onto his knees.

"KITCHENWARD HO!" He yelled, almost deafening me. He took off and we went to the kitchen.

When we arrived I jumped up and went to hug Lizzy.

"I'm sorry I called your boyfriend a wimp." I said as she hugged me back.

"Thats ok!" She replied happily, she was freakishly happy. Normally she would try to attack me for days. I usually hid in my room.

I sat down and Louis passed me a plate, he also seemed very happy. I was getting a bit worried. I looked down to see what we were eating.

"I really dislike you sometimes!" I groaned, facepalming.

"But you love me really." Lizzy replied, smiling.

"What's the matter?" Liam said, rolling next to me.

"Let's just say that this dinner has memories of a fateful thursday night, involving the flu, my parents and it turned me off smoked fish forever." I shuddered as I remembered what had happened.

"Well, I'll never serve you smoked fish then." Liam said grinning.

The Next Day

I woke up with a start. Something exciting was happening today, but I couldn't remember what it was. I decided to wake Lizzy up and ask her. I grabbed my Ipod, found the song I was looking for and put it in the dock, which I put right next to her ear.

I pressed play and 22 started blasting out of the speakers. Lizzy jumped up in shock and all the boyys, excluding Zayn woke up.

"Hey Lizzy." I said, turning the music off.

"What?" She groaned.

"What's happening today?" I asked. She looked at me weirdly.

"We're graduating." She replied sleepily.

"Oh right, YAY!" I shouted and skipped out to the kitchen.

A/N: A happy chapter!!! YAY

~elephants_are_cool


	31. We Did It

Nat and I got dressed nervously. We were dressing semi-formally, we didn't want to be too formal, but on the other hand we didn't want to look stupid. This was one of the most important days of our lives.

Nat was wearing a turquoise top, black skirt, turquoise flats and had some turquoise jewellery and a black bag. I was wearing a dark blue floral dress, white belt, flats and jewellery, with a white bag.

We left the bus twenty minutes before the boys. We had to get there early to find out the organisation and stuff. 

We got their thirty minutes before the graduation was due to start. A familiar figure was standing outside the hall as we approached. Nat and I exchanged a glance before sprinting at him head on. We boh leapt on him at the same time, causing him, and us with him, to plummet to the ground.

"Hey girls" Joseph grinned, standing up and pulling us up. "Hey JoMo" he sighed at the old nickname. Joseph was Nat's twenty-four year old cousin. He was in his last year of a medical degree.

He led us inside, catching up on the latest news from NZ on the way. He led us backstage, told us when we were to walk out on stage, then disappeared to sit in the crowd. 

I peeked around the corner of the curtains and my face whitened. "Liz, what is it?" Nat asked, tugging lightly on the back of my dress. "There's a lot of people out there, I would say everyone doing a History major" I whispered, my voice full of shock. 

"We have a bigger problem" She muttered and I looked at her quizzically. "How many of them do you think are Directioners?". "Oh god, I did not think of that". A person walked past us, dressed up in a suit.

He walked onto the stage and approached the microphone. "Students and Teachers of the History department of Chicago University, I welcome you here today" He said into the microphone. He paused for a few seconds as the students applauded. He must be the Dean of Chicago Uni.

"We are gathered here today for a very special reason. Two students from the History Department of Auckland University in New Zealand will be graduating today. They were unable to make ot back to Auckland to graduate, so we offered them out facilities. So I introduce to you, the Dean of Auckland University, Ms Rihannon Summers".

Ms Summers walked onto the stage, looking as buisness like and prim as usual. "These two students are quite exceptional. Both will also be recieving a Dwight Award for exceptional analysis in Historical Matter" I heard gasps throughout the hall. The Dwight Award was one of the highest awards one in the study of history can recieve.

"They are also both graduating three years early" Ms Summers added, as Joseph came onto the stage, carryign both of our awards and diplomas.

"This is actually happening" I whispered, giving Nat a massive hug. "We're graduating" She whispered back. "Please hold your applause until both students are on the stage and have collected their diploma's"

"Firstly, Miss Elizabeth Jane Sanders, graduating with honours" I walked out onto the stage slowly, and I heard more gasps, and then frantic whispering as I shook Ms Summers hand and took my diploma.

"And second, Miss Nat Caroline Johnson, also graduating with honors" Ms Summers announced and Nat shakily made her way across the stage, shaking hands with Ms Summers and collecting her diploma before standing beside me. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the graduating students of May, 2013".

The crowd stood up clapping, and I could hear whistling and yelling coming from the very back, where I could see five heads jumping up and down.

We made our way offstage shortly after, finding five very excited boys wiating for us. I immediately grabbed Louis in a hug. "My girlfriend is two years younger then me, and she got her diploma first" Louis joked making us all grin wider.

I had another long hug with Nat. "We did it kid, we actually did it" I sobbed, happy tears falling out of my eyes. We stood there for quite a while, and I could tell that Nat was doing what I was, remembering the past two years. We had so many good and bad memories.

I thought back to a month or so before we met the boys. I was cutting daily and Nat was powerless to stop me. She was tuning out a lot. We were both in a bad way, barely propping each other up. But now it was different. I madn't cut in weeks. Nat hadn't tuned out since that day in the bath. 

We gathered in a group hug, me, Nat, and all the boys. My life was finally starting to look up, and I was ready to live it fully. 

 

A/N This is the last chapter. There isn't going to be an epilouge because we might write a sequel.


End file.
